Big Family of Mine
by DenPine
Summary: Sequel to T 1 and Merry Chr. Read first The triplets are slowly learning how to live on their own, dealing with relationship problems and lastly, dealing with being a parent. Will they succeed? Meanwhile, Regina and Emma do now only have five more to go and are starting to get tired. Will they succeed in raising the quadruplets or will they raise themselves along with Emmett?
1. A New Chapter Begins

**Hello everyone.**

 **Before you guys start reading, I want to tell you guys something.**

 **As you've may have noticed, I have been gone for a long time. VERY... long time. And I think you guys deserve to know why.**

 **I recently found out that I want to change my gender. I don't feel like myself in my body. My body isn't me. And I want to change that. But just like when you find out you're gay or bi, it came as a chock, and it ended up giving me a light form of depression.**

 **I have been to meetings with doctors with my mentor and those meetings have helped ENORMOUSLY. So sweet doctors that can help you with the smallest things.**

 **I haven't officially started my treatment yet, and that's because of the depression. Of course that is the most important thing and has to be taken care of first.**

 **As I say almost every time I update on a story, I love to write and I love to write these stories for you. You give me so much confident and love through your readings, likes, comments and reviews. I can't believe how lucky I am to have all of you guys here in my life and I thank you dearly.**

 **I hope you can accept my apology when I really do say; I am sorry, that I haven't updated in such a long time. But now I have told you why and I hope you can understand my situation.**

 **Another quick thing I would like to inform you of. Because of all these stories and all that, and with the waiting for new updates and new things going on in my life, I've decided to make a twitter just for updates of the stories.**

 **On this twitter I will update with the stories. I will also tell you when a story is about to be updated and if something comes in the way. You will also be able to ask me questions where I can answer them and give you the answers you deserve.**

 **My can find me by my twitter name; DenPine4 or copy this link. It will not be a direct link, so you have to copy/paste**

 **DenPine4**

 **Thank you so much for reading this long AN. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **(This message will be posted on the next updates on my other stories as well)**

* * *

"Okay. Crevan Christopher Swan-Mills. A long name", the man said and Crevan nodded scratching his neck, but didn't say anything. "Youngest of triplets. Five younger siblings and an older brother. A big family"

Crevan gave a tight smile nodding before letting the man continue.

"Why are you here mr Swan-Mills?"

"You know why I'm here", Crevan said with an angry look and the man in front of him sighed deep looking down at the papers.

"Mr Swan-Mills if you want me to defend you in court, your first step would be to get rid of you fury", the man said and Crevan felt anger boil inside, standing from his seat.

"I'll show you fury"

The man stood from his own seat and eyed the tall boy. "I think you need to remember who you're talking to mr. Swan-Mills. If you want my help, then I suggest you sit down otherwise you can forget about getting custody"

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"

Suddenly the door opened and a tall woman walked inside. "This meeting is over gentlemen. Crevan, come with me", Eve said and Crevan turned around and walked out of the office, Eve following. They walked down the hallway and around a corner. "Crevan—"

"He's an asshole!", Crevan yelled and Eve sighed deep.

"I get you Crevan, but you need to relax. You need to show you can be a good father. To show that you can take care of Emmy"

"I can Eve! You've seen me taking care of her since she was born!"

"But they haven't Crevan", she contradicted and the boy sighed looking away. "What you've shown me the last three years, that needs to be shown now. Show them that you can take care of your daughter. Because she is and will always be your daughter, no matter what"

* * *

 **2 Months Earlier**

"Daddy!", a tiny voice cried and Crevan turned to the stairs and saw his 3 year old daughter running down.

"Be careful sweetie", he said but Emmy was already down the stairs and running towards him as he and his family sat by the dining table. She ran over and brought her arms up towards him, and Crevan immediately took her into his arms.

"What's wrong sweetie?", he asked her softly and Emmy buried her face in his neck.

"Wes make fun of me", she whispered and Rooney and Eve immediately turned to each other.

"Wes Edmund Rothlo, come down here right now!", Eve yelled out while Rooney brought her hands to her forehead as she held Jason. There was quiet in the house except for tiny footsteps of the four year old boy. He walked quietly down the stairs, knowing he was in trouble, and stopped by the end of the stairs looking down at his feet. He looked up meeting both his mothers angry eyes and he knew he was doomed.

"Come here", Eve said and Wes walked over to her his head still down. "Look at me", she said sternly and the boy looked up at his mother. "You go over and say sorry to your cousin and then you will take five minutes on the stairs", she ordered him and the boy nodded, silently walking over to his cousin and looking up at her.

"Sorry", he whispered softly before walking over to the stairs and sitting down. Rooney closed her eyes and turned to her wife who smiled softly back at her.

"Mommy?", Wes's voice broke through the silence and they all turned to him.

"No talking Wes", Eve said, but Wes pouted.

"But mommy I need pee"

"You should have thought of that Wes. You know you can't move or say anything while being on the stairs", she said and Wes pouted, his bottom lip quivering.

"I know he needs to learn and he will, but he will not pee on my stairs", Regina said and Eve sighed standing from her seat.

"Understandable", she said and took her son into her arms walking upstairs.

"Rooney? Can I ask you something?", Crevan asked and softly and Rooney turned to her brother nodding. "Have you considered Wes having magic?"

Rooney froze completely, looking down at her youngest son. How had she not told them yet? "Uhm... funny you should ask that", she said with a nervous chuckle and Regina closed her eyes sighing deep. She turned to her wife who sat with the same look on her face. They both knew the answer.

"Rooney why haven't you told us?", Regina asked, Rooney sighed in defeat.

"Because I wanted to show you I could handle it. Both me and Eve have years of experience with magic, we should be able to handle a four year old", she said and the two wives shared a look.

"Trust me it's not easy. Even for two women who knows everything about magic", Regina said with raised eyebrows and all the triplets turned to their mothers with furrowed eyebrows. Violet suddenly widened her eyes in realization and turned to look at her four younger brothers who each sat in the living room playing with their toys before turning back to her mothers.

"All of them?", she asked and the two mothers nodded making Violet sigh turning back to her brothers. "Has anything happened?", she asked and Emma smiled softly at her boys.

 _Regina walked into her house after a long meeting and instantly heard screaming coming from the kitchen. She frowned taking off her heels before running to the kitchen seeing her wife sitting in one of the chairs by the table, the four four year olds all sitting and crying while several objects were flying around in the kitchen. She turned to Emma who sat with wide scared eyes and a pout on her face._

 _"Help", she whimpered and Regina sighed deep_

"They don't use it much frankly, but let's see how it goes", Regina said taking her wife's hand into her own, squeezing it gently and they all nodded looking at the four boys, one of them a little smaller than the others.

* * *

"You room little guy", Eve ordered and Wes nodded, silently walking upstairs as they walked back inside their home, while Rooney held Jason's hand as they walked in. She squatted down in front of him and helped him take off his jacket.

"What did he do to deserve that?", a voice said and they turned to see Elisabeth walking inside with Cathrine behind her.

"Mom, Cathrine. What are you guys doing here?", Eve asked walking over to the two women and hugging them tight.

"We just wanted to say hi. See how the boys are", Elisabeth answered with a smile turning to Jason who ran over to her laughing and smiling wide.

"Hi my beautiful boy", she said as she picked him up and Jason smiled wide at her, bringing his small arms around her neck. Elisabeth smiled at the little hug and once he pulled back he yawned, making all four women smile.

"He needs his nap. You can tuck him in if you want", Rooney said and Elisabeth smiled at her.

"Of course. Let's get you ready to bed sweetie", she said and turned to Cathrine, kissing her cheek softly before walking up the stairs. Rooney smiled watching them leave before turning to Cathrine walking over.

"Hey Cathrine, how are you?"

"I'm great. You?"

"I'm alright. Trying to get in shape and all that. These boys are making me fat", she joked and Cathrine chuckled.

"You're not fat Rooney. You have a beautiful body"

"Thanks", she said softly before turning to Eve who smiled softly back at her.

* * *

"Ugh, my feet are killing me!", Violet groaned out as she Ian got back home from the brunch and they immediately heard footsteps coming towards them. They turned and saw their fox Bianca walking towards them. She was the second youngest pup that Crevan and Todd had gotten. "Aw hey my beautiful Bianca. How are you sweetie?", Violet said and took Bianca into her arms kissing her head.

"What time are your parents coming tonight?", she asked turning to Ian who walked over to their living room and sat down in the couch moaning out.

"Should be around five I think my mom said", he answered looking at his watch and Violet nodded as she walked over and sat down next to him, letting him put an arm around her.

"I love you"

"I love you too babe", Ian said with a soft smile and Violet smiled at him.

"You know. We're the only ones who doesn't have kids yet", she said and Ian made a face.

"And... Your point is?", he asked and Violet smiled letting go of Bianca before getting on top of her boyfriend, her legs on each side of his thighs, her arms around his neck.

"When are you ready for kids?"

"Vi, we're twenty two and twenty three years old. We got lots of time. And I'm not quite ready yet. I still got basket to think about and you got your med-school. We don't even have time for kids right now", he reasoned and Violet sighed nodding. She laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent that she had gotten so comfortable to inhale.

"Med school is so tough though", she said sighing deep and Ian chuckled nodding.

"I can imagine"

Violet smiled and turned her head meeting his eyes and Ian smiled at her. "You know I love you right?", she whispered her fingers playing with his bottom lip and Ian smiled nodding.

"And I love you"

Violet smiled, showing teeth before leaning in kissing him softly, cupping his cheek. It immediately turned heated and she felt Ian bringing her sweater up over her head and throwing it away.

"You're gorgeous Vi", he whispered against her lips and Violet smiled against his, before kissing him deeper. She felt his arm wrap around her and suddenly she was on her back on the couch. She felt Ian kissing her down her sharp jaw and neck making her moan out.

"Please", she whispered moving her hips and Ian flicked his wrist letting them be naked and Violet could instantly feel the warmth of his hot body. "Inside", she whispered once more and Ian groaned and brought his hand to his member stroking it softly, moaning out.

"Fuck"

He brought his member to her entrance and gently pushed inside, earning moans from both of them. He thrusted in and out slowly at first, letting her get used to the feeling. "Fa-faster", she moaned out and Ian automatically moved faster earning several moans from the girl beneath him.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door and the couple stopped dead in their tracks. "Violet?", a voice called out the girl and said girl widened her eyes. "Violet are you in there?"

"Shit", the girl hissed and forced Ian out of her before getting off the couch.

"Who... who is it?", Ian asked breathlessly with a frown and a pout. His member was way too hard for him to be able to focus right now.

"Jack. He's in my class", she said putting on one of Ian's ropes before walking over to the door opening it slightly.

"Hey Jack", she greeted the boy and said boy rose an eyebrow at her attire.

"Hey uh... did I interrupt something?", he asked with a light blush and Violet blushed looking back into the living room to see naked Ian just rounding the corner to their bedroom.

"Don't worry about it", she said with a closed smile turning back to the boy in front of her and Jack nodded looking away with a blush.

"Okay... great. I uh... I just wanted to say hi. I noticed your name on the door. I-I just moved in next door", he said with a smile and Violet nodded.

"Oh. Well welcome. I hope you'll enjoy living in the building"

"Thanks. Uh... but if you... if you need sugar or anything. Just tell me", he said and Violet smiled nodding.

"Thanks. I'll remember that"

"Great. Bye"

Violet gave him a smile as she watched him leave before closing the door. She walked to the bedroom seeing Ian laying on the bed naked.

"What did he want?", he asked and Violet sighed taking off her rope as she walked over to him. Ian couldn't stop from looking at her body, unconsciously licking his bottom lip.

"Apparently he's moved in next door. He wanted to say hi", she said getting on top of him and Ian brought his hands to her hips.

"Oh. Should I be worried?"

Violet eyed him with a raised eyebrow and without answering, she took a hold of his shaft, bringing it to her opening and let herself get down slowly as she watched him with a stern glare.

"It's your cock I'm fucking right now, is it not?"

Ian felt a little scared by his girlfriend's stern look and decided to just nod. "Good. Now fuck me"

* * *

Emmett walked down the stairs and into the kitchen seeing his mothers sitting by the table eating breakfast. Todd and Crevan was standing by their bowls, eating their food.

"Good morning everyone", he greeted them and the two mothers turned to see their son walking inside. He walked over to them and kissed their cheeks before taking his mug and sitting down, pouring himself some coffee. The two mothers stared at their son as he did and said son noticed the eyes on him. "Everything okay?"

They both smiled and Regina brought her hand to his cheek. "No sweetie. We were just admiring you. You've grown so much the last couple of years", she said with a big smile and Emmett smiled nodding.

"Yeah, it's awesome"

Emma smiled and turned to see Crevan licking Todd's fur as she ate and she couldn't help but think of her and Regina. "It's wired you know?", Emmett suddenly said and the two mothers turned to their son with furrowed eyebrows, seeing the scar above his eyebrow.

"What's wired kid?", Emma asked and Emmett sighed looking around.

"This. Not having Crevan, Violet and Rooney around. It's wired to go to breakfast and dinner without them"

Emma and Regina sighed deep, sad faces taking over. It was indeed wired. They were so used to having all of their children at home, but now only Emmett and the quadruplets were left. "Yeah kid. It is", Emma said and Emmett sighed deep taking a sip of his coffee.

"Mommy!"

Regina sighed and turned to the door seeing Desmond running inside. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"DJ took my spider man", he cried out and Regina sighed deeper, taking him into her arms while Emma shook her head. She knew what she had to do.

"David?", she called out her second youngest son, knowing his first name scared him, and a few seconds later they heard tiny voices coming from the quadruplets room.

"And now they're yelling at each other", Emmett said, Desmond hiding in their brunette mother's neck. A few moments later they heard footsteps down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"Yes mama?", DJ said as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen and Emma turned to him, giving him a stern look making him squirm. Without another word, he ran back upstairs and took the spider man figure before running back down. He walked over to his younger brother and gave him the figure.

"Good DJ. Now go get your brothers so you can get some breakfast", Emma said and DJ nodded going back upstairs. Emma turned to her youngest and gave him a soft smile making him smile back with the beautiful smile he had inherited from his brunette mother.

* * *

Rooney walked inside her youngest son's bedroom and saw him standing in his little bed, supporting himself from falling. "Hi sweetie", she greeted him and Jason smiled wide at her.

"Mama"

Rooney smiled wide and took her son into her arms, making him smile. "Mama food", he said and Rooney chuckled nodding.

"You'll get some food sweetie, don't worry", she said and Jason smiled wide. He was a true miniature of Violet and their blonde mother; a food lover. Mother and son walked down the stairs and met Eve and Wes in the living room.

"Hey you two", Eve said with a smile and Rooney smiled back at her, Jason laughing lightly. They walked over to the couch and Rooney gave Jason over to his other mother who gladly took him, kissing his cheek.

"Where are your mom and Cathrine?", Rooney asked, noticing the two women's absence and Eve nodded towards the back door.

"In the pool outside", she said and Rooney stood from her seat and walked over to the backdoor and windows seeing the two women swimming in the pool. She watched as the two women swum closer to each other, meeting in a soft kiss. She could see Elisabeth bringing her arms around Cathrine bringing her closer and Rooney couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips.

"It's wired", a voice said and Rooney turned her head to see Eve standing behind her, the tall woman bringing her arms around her wife's stomach.

"Why? Because she's your mom?"

"Yeah that too, but... I've never seen her this happy with anyone", Eve said and Rooney looked up at her, seeing a furrowed expression on her face.

"Maybe she hasn't been. Not since your father", she said softly and she could see Eve flinch at the mention of her father.

"He was never a father to me", she said softly looking away and Rooney turned around in her arms, bringing her hands to her wife's cheek.

"Hey. It's okay", she whispered softly, but Eve shook her head pulling Rooney's hand from her cheek.

"No it's not. I never knew him and never will. He probably died years ago"

Rooney watched as her wife walked up the stairs to their bedroom and sighed deep turning back to see Elisabeth and Cathrine looking back at her with concerned faces. Rooney sighed and walked back into the living room seeing her sons sitting on the floor playing with toys. She watched as a toy flew into the air and sighed deep.

"Wes"

The boy turned to his mother instantly and noticed the toy in the air. "Sorry mama", he said softly and Rooney gave him an assuring smile before hearing her phone ring. She pulled it out and saw her sister's name on the screen.

"Hey Vi. Uh... I'm not sure, why? Vi you know Crevan is the master chef in our family. Just ask him Vi, I'm sure he will help. Alright, say hi to Ian from me okay? I will, bye"

"Who was that?", Elisabeth asked as she and Cathrine walked inside, towels around them and Rooney gave them a smile.

"Just Violet, she says hi"

The two women smiled giving nods and Rooney turned back to her sons watching them play together.

* * *

"Babe?", Ash called out her boyfriend and walked inside his office, seeing him sitting by his table, doing reports. "Dinner is ready", she said softly as she walked over to him and stood behind his chair, putting her hands on his shoulders, messaging him gently.

"Alright, I'm almost done with this, give me a sec", he said and Ash nodded standing still for a moment. A minute later he was done and he turned to his girlfriend with a big smile.

"Hey. You okay?", he asked softly and Ash nodded giving a soft smile back.

"Yeah, I'm just... thinking"

Crevan smiled and brought his arms around her waist looking up at her with a smile. "And what are you thinking about?"

"Just you and Emmy. How happy I am to have you two in my life", she said softly cupping his cheek. Crevan smiled and brought her even closer, despite the closeness.

"And I'm happy to have you two girls in my life"

Ash smiled and leaned down kissing him softly, Crevan immediately kissing her back. "Mommy?", a tiny voice said and the two parents broke the kiss and turned to see their daughter standing in the doorway.

"Hi sweetie", Ash said and Emmy stepped closer to them.

"Hungry"

Ash smiled and walked over to her daughter, taking her into her arms. "Of course you are sweetie. You're a miniature of your grandmother", she said and they walked out of the office and over to the dining table. She put her daughter in her chair while Crevan sat next to her, helping her getting on her bib.

A knock on the door was heard and they all turned to the door. The couple shared a look before Ash walked over to the door opening it, meeting a man. "Can I help you?"

"Hello, are you Ashley Ghorm?", he asked and Ash frowned at him. She heard footsteps and knew Crevan had walked up to her, standing behind her, his hand protectively on her shoulder.

"Yes... who are you?"

"My name is Victor Smith. I'm your father"


	2. The Secret of The Past

**Hello everyone! Another chapter is up!**

 **Before we start I want to say a HUGE thank you to you guys! You've taken this story to you so well, and it makes me so happy to see that.**

 **Second, I want to thank you guys for accepting my apology and my reason! You have no idea how happy it makes me. When you're in a situation like this, all you want is to feel loved and accepted and you guys has shown nothing but. So thank you. I really appreciate it.**

 **Now onto the story!**

* * *

Crevan and Eve walked inside the mansion and immediately heard footsteps coming from the living room. "Hey, how did it go?", Regina immediately asked as she and Emma walked over to their son, hugging him tight.

"Apparently they don't know anything about parenting", Crevan spat before walking up the stairs leaving the rest of his family. Emma and Regina sighed deep and turned to Eve who had a sad look on her face.

"What did the lawyer say?", Emma asked crossing her arms and Eve took a deep breath.

"I wasn't in with him, but he didn't come happy back out of there. They obviously don't believe that he can take care of Emmy"

The two mothers sighed and turned to see their oldest daughter walk down the stairs. "Hey. How did it go? Where is he?", Rooney asked and Eve nodded towards his room. Rooney sighed and walked down the rest of the stairs, walking over to Eve. She immediately brought her arms around her and hugged her tight, feeling herself relax.

"You okay?", the elder woman asked gently, Rooney nodding her head.

"Yeah. I'm just glad to see you okay"

Eve smiled and kissed her cheek before pulling back from the hug. "Are the boys upstairs?", she asked and Rooney nodded watching her wife walk up the stairs.

"How is Ash?", Regina asked and Rooney turned to her mother shaking her head.

"Violet is completely out of it. She doesn't know what to do"

The two mothers shared a look, sad eyes showing.

* * *

 **2 Months Earlier**

"Father? I don't have a father", Ash clarified and the man raised a perfect eyebrow that Crevan could only see Ash in. He noticed the cheekbones as well. Completely the same.

"Babe—"

"No. I don't know who you are, but my dad died days after I was born. So you get off my property and stay away from me", Ash yelled and the man sighed.

"Mommy?", a small voice said and they all turned to see Emmy standing behind her father's legs. Ash took her into her arms and Victor eyed the girl.

"You have a daughter", he said and Ash eyed him.

"I told you to leave"

"Babe, let him speak", Crevan said softly squeezing her shoulder and Ash sighed deep.

"We're going to my mother's"

Both Victor and Crevan nodded, following the girl down the road. They took Crevan's car and the boy drove them to the fairies house. Once there, they got out and Crevan took Emmy into his arms while Ash walked to the door, walking inside. "Mom? Are you here?", she called out her mother and a few seconds later she walked in with a smile on her face.

"Ash? Hi sweetie, how are yo—", Blue stopped short when she noticed not only her daughter and son in law along with her granddaughter, but also the man standing behind her daughter.

"Do you know this man? Is he my father?", Ash asked and Blue stared at her daughter for a moment before turning to the man.

"What are you doing here Victor?", she asked stepping forward so she stood next to her daughter protectively.

"I'm here to see my daughter Reul"

Blue sighed and turned to Ash who looked back up at her mother. "Sweetie—"

"You lied to me", Ash interrupted her mother and Blue sighed deep. It was obvious her daughter was angry and she had every right to be.

"Sweetie let me explain—"

"You told me he was dead! Why would you keep something like this from me?!", Ash interrupted once more and Blue was getting tired.

"I wanted to tell you sweetie, I did. But—"

"But what? What did he do?"

Blue sighed and turned to Victor who stood looking back at her. "Do you want to tell her or should I?"

Victor sighed and turned to his daughter who looked up at him. "Shortly after your birth. I... I met another woman. And I ended up cheating on your mother"

Ash gasped eyeing him with angry eyes and Victor sighed stepping closer to her only to have her take a step back. "Victor I think you should go", Blue said and the man sighed looking at his daughter.

"I'll wait till you're ready", he said before walking out of the door. Blue sighed deep and turning to her daughter who stared down at the ground.

"Sweetie—"

"Don't. You told me my dad was dead. How could you lie to me about him?", she asked with anger in her eyes. She felt so betrayed by her mother and she needed an explanation.

"Because he didn't deserve the existence. He chose to cheat"

"But he didn't choose to leave mom. How could you lie to me? I'm your daughter", Ash cried out. She'd never felt so betrayed before by anyone.

"I didn't want him in your life Ash! He doesn't deserve that unconditional love", Blue yelled getting impatient. Seeing her former lover again made all the memories come back and it made her want to cry.

"Why the hell not?!"

"BECAUSE HE ALREADY HAS IT!"

Ash stood watching her mother with wide eyes. She knew what her mother meant. "What?"

Blue sighed and turned to Crevan who still stood with Emmy in his arms. Blue walked over to them and took Emmy carefully into her arms, kissing the girl's face. "Hi sweetie", she whispered and Emmy smiled at her grandmother.

"Hi granny", she whispered back and Blue showed a true smile.

"When you were two, your father had a child with his new wife", she said and Ash looked down in astonishment.

"I have a sibling?"

Blue sighed and turned to her daughter nodding. "A little brother. He should be around nineteen now", she said and Ash sighed turning to Crevan who gave a small smile back. She walked over to him and let him bring his arms around her.

* * *

 _"Hey, when were you going to tell me about miss Rothlo and Rooney's relationship?", Ian suddenly asked and Crevan frowned at his friend looking up._

 _"What?"_

 _"Don't play stupid Chris. You know what I'm talking about"_

 _Crevan sighed and shrugged. "I didn't wanna say anything without their permission and we haven't really talked about it, so I presumed they didn't want you to know", he said and Ian sighed turning to look at the couple and he couldn't help but smile at them._

 _"As long as miss Rothlo treats Rooney well, I don't care. As long as she's happy", he said and Crevan could see the truth in his friend's eyes._

 _"You're really protective of her", he said as a matter of fact, crossing his arms, and Ian turned to him._

 _"So? She's like a sister to me and now my sister in law"_

 _Crevan eyed his friend suspiciously before asking him. "Is there something I don't know?"_

Rooney stood in her and Eve's bedroom, going through a box with some old stuff. She noticed some toys and old books, stuff she hadn't seen in years.

"Babe? Dinner is ready", Eve said as she walked in and Rooney turned to her nodding.

"Yeah I... I'll be down in a sec", she answered and Eve nodded in acceptance kissing her cheek before walking back out of the room. Rooney sighed and looked through the box one last time and stopped short when her eyes landed on something.

Memories floated back into her mind and she took the bracelet from the box, looking it over. Black with four white blocks with the letters LOVE written on them.

She sighed and took the bracelet into her pocket, putting the box away before walking out of the room and into the kitchen, seeing her wife and two sons sitting by the table. "Hey"

Eve smiled at her wife and watched as she sat down next to her. "Hey. Everything okay?", she asked in a whisper. She could see the distress in her eyes and wanted to make sure she was okay before living on.

"Yeah, I'm good", Rooney whispered back, knowing her wife needed an answer and Eve nodded eyeing her for a moment before turning back to the food, Rooney sighing deep.

Later that night when they were ready for bed, Rooney walked into the office, seeing her wife filling a report. "Hey. My mom just called. She needs help with some stuff, I'm gonna go over and quickly help her out", she said Eve turned to her nodding.

"Alright. Say hi from me", she said and Rooney nodded giving her a soft smile.

"I will", she whispered and Eve looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure everything is okay? Did something happen?", she asked worried and Rooney gave a smile.

"Don't worry. Everything is okay. I'm just tired. I'll make this quick. Love you"

Eve watched as the girl walked out of the room, after kissing her softly. She sighed deep and turned to her phone. It wasn't that she didn't trust her wife, but she knew when her wife was lying, and right now she didn't do anything other than that.

* * *

Ian stepped inside his bedroom and immediately discovered Violet in the bed, sitting and a reading a book. "Hey", he whispered softly and Violet looked up from her book smiling at him.

"Hey"

He walked over to the bed and crawled up to her, removing her book softly. "Ian I'm reading", she said with a chuckle and Ian chuckled as well.

"I just need a kiss", he said softly and Violet smiled shaking her head as she cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and then I'm all yours", he said and Violet smiled nodding.

Ian smiled and walked into the bathroom while taking off his t-shirt and Violet bit her lip as she watched the boy's six-pack. She knew how hard Ian had been working for it, running and working out with Crevan at every chance he got. He was such a fighter and Violet was so proud of him for it. She couldn't be more proud to be his girlfriend. Before she knew it the door to the bathroom opened and Ian stepped back into the bedroom, looking down at his phone.

"My mom just texted me. She found some of my stuff, I'm gonna go get it quickly", he said and Violet nodded watching him leave.

"Alright. Say hi from me", she said and Ian smiled and leaned down kissing her softly before leaving the room and the house.

He walked to his car and drove towards the docks, seeing the tall figure sitting on one of the benches. He sighed deep as he parked and got out of the car, walking over to the bench.

"Hey", he whispered softly and Rooney turned to the man giving a soft smile back. Ian sat down next to her and brought his arm to the back lean of the bench, letting his hand meet her shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the warm summer air, the stars showing clearly. But it of course didn't last forever. Rooney brought her hand to her jacket pocket and pulled out the bracelet, handing it over to the tall man.

"Here", she whispered looking at the bracelet, refusing to meet his furrowed eyebrows and confused eyes.

"What?"

"It's not mine anymore Ian", Rooney said tiring and the man frowned at her.

"Of course it is Rooney. It will always be yours", he said softly and Rooney looked up meeting his eyes, recognizing the boy she met all those years ago. "I gave it to you for a reason"

"That reason doesn't exist anymore Ian. We both know that"

Ian sighed looking into her eyes, seeing the girl he fell for so many years ago. "Ian please... just take it", Rooney whispered, and Ian sighed deep looking down at the bracelet. He gently took it into his palm and eyed it for a few seconds.

"Roo..."

"Don't call me that", Rooney whispered looking away and Ian brought his hand to hers making Rooney turn to him.

"I'm married Ian. You're dating my sister"

Ian nodded looking down while squeezing her hand and Rooney looked at him, recognizing the boy inside him. The boy she let her heart fall for all those years ago.

"I'm glad you make Violet happy. That's all I want", she said before standing from her seat. Ian stayed seated, his hand still in hers and Rooney sighed stepping closer to him, looking down at him.

"Take care of her, alright?"

Ian nodded looking down and Rooney leaned down, kissing his forehead softly before walking towards her car. Ian watched her as she left, feeling his heart break. He looked down at the bracelet he had given her and now she had given it back. But he couldn't let it end like this. He needed to do something. He didn't want to forget.

"Rooney wait", he called her out standing from the bench and Rooney turned to him, tiredness in her eyes.

"Ian just leave it be", she said softly, just wanting to go home to her wife, desperate to feel her arms around her.

"Rooney please. What we had was amazing. Don't you think?"

"Of course I do Ian. I will always think that. But we've moved on. Like I said, I'm married with two kids, you're dating Violet"

Ian sighed staring into her brown eyes and he remembered back to when their story began.

 _15 year old Rooney walked inside the school along with her siblings and walked towards their lockers. The first locker was Crevan's and they met Ian who stood by his own locker, just next to Crevan's. "Hey dude", Crevan greeted him and Ian smiled and fist bumped him before turning to Violet and Rooney, smiling at the tallest girl, said girl blushing hard._

 _"I'm gonna go to my locker, I'll see you later", Violet said turning to her sister, but said girl was too gone in Ian's eyes to even register her sister's words. "Rooney", Violet called her out softly and the girl shook her head turning to her sister._

 _"Hhm?"_

 _"I'm going to my locker. I'll see you later"_

 _"Right, see ya"_

 _Violet smiled nodding and walked towards her locker. "I'm gonna go meet Alex. She's waiting for me at her locker. See ya at lunch", Crevan said and fist bumped Ian before walking down the hallway leaving the two others left._

 _"Hey", Ian said softly and Rooney felt her heart beat faster. He walked closer to her, his hands in his pockets and gave a soft smile. "You wanna go to granny's after school?", he asked and Rooney smiled softly nodding._

 _"Yeah... yeah that would be great"_

 _Ian smiled and looked around making sure no one was watching before leaning down kissing her cheek softly. "See you later", he whispered before walking away, leaving a blushing girl._

"I love you Ian. I always will. But your heart doesn't belong to me anymore, neither does mine to you"

"Rooney—"

Rooney stopped him from walking closer, her hand on his chest and Ian sighed looking down at her hand. He brought his hand to hers and held it softly. "I love you too"

* * *

When Rooney returned back home it was dark in the house and she sighed deep leaning against the closed door. "You're home late", a voice said and Rooney looked up to see Eve sitting in the living room couch. She turned on the lights and Rooney could see the anger in her eyes.

"Yeah... sorry"

Eve raised an eyebrow and Rooney swallowed hard. She gently walked over to the stairs and started walking up. "And where do you think you're going?", Eve stopped her though and Rooney flinched stopping short on the stairs.

"To bed? Where I can lay down and have you in my arms?", she said with a squirming face and Eve stood from the couch walking towards her wife. She walked closer and closer to her wife, half up the stairs and made Rooney walk back into the wall, Eve almost a head taller now.

"Where were you just before?", she asked and Rooney swallowed hard.

"At my moms. Like I told you", she tried out but by the look on her face it didn't work.

"You're sleeping on the couch", Eve then said and walked up the rest of the stairs, stopping at the top, turning to her wife. "You can come back when you've decided to tell me the truth"

Rooney sighed watching her wife walk towards their bedroom before walking over to the couch laying down. She loved her wife, but some things just weren't meant to be shared.

* * *

When Ian walked back inside his home and walked up the stairs to his bedroom, he saw Violet sleeping peacefully in their bed, the book on her stomach. Ian chuckled and walked over to her, removing the book before leaning down, kissing her softly on the cheek.

He made himself ready for bed before getting in, pulling his girlfriend closer. He held her tight, feeling his love for her increase by the second. "I love you", he whispered kissing her neck before getting some sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **Remember to follow me on twitter for updates or if you have any questions for me about the stories or about me. Or if you need advice on some things, then I'm here as well.**

 **My name on twitter: DenPine4**


	3. The Haunting Past

Rooney walked inside her brother's bedroom and watched him laying on the bed, the tears flowing down his cheeks. "Cre..."

"Don't", he whispered drying his tears and Rooney sighed deep walking closer. She sat down in the bed before laying down next to him, bringing her arm around his waist.

"You will not lose this fight. You will fight till the end. Both Ash and Emmy deserves that. You all do"

Crevan closed his eyes letting his tears fall, and Rooney brought him closer, letting him cry in her neck. "I can't do this without her", he cried out and Rooney felt her heart break.

"You can. And unfortunately you don't have any other choice"

Crevan cried harder and Rooney held him tight as she felt her own tears fall. She felt so sorry for her brother. She couldn't imagine herself going to court and fight to keep her sons. "I'm sorry Cre. I'm so sorry"

* * *

 **2 months earlier**

Rooney jumped up from her sleep when she felt a three year old on her stomach. "Omf! Jason"

"Mommy, mama says you need to come and get breakfast", Jason said and Rooney sighed deep nodding.

"Alright sweetie"

Jason smiled and got down from the couch, running back to the kitchen. Rooney sighed deep and brought her hands to her face. She got off the couch, removing the blanket and walked inside the kitchen seeing her wife and sons sitting by the table. "Good morning", she said softly and Wes and Jason turned to their mother and smiled at her.

"Good morning. Laurel just called. She and Rooney are going to the park, she asked if Wes and Jason wanted to come", Eve said looking down at her newspaper and Rooney nodded turning to her sons.

"Laurel is picking us up in ten minutes", Wes said and Rooney smiled nodding. She walked back out and up the stairs getting dressed. After a few minutes a knock was heard and she heard it open, hearing Laurel's voice through the house.

"Hello everyone"

Rooney smiled to herself and put on the last piece of clothing before walking back down stairs seeing Laurel and her daughter Rooney standing. "Hey you two", she greeted them and little Rooney smiled up at her aunt.

"Hi auntie RooRoo", five year old girl said and ran over to her auntie, Rooney smiling at her, taking the girl into her arms.

"Hello my little pie. Are you ready for the park?", she asked the girl and said girl smiled nodding.

"Are the boys ready?", Laurel asked and Rooney nodded turning to her sons who ran over to Laurel.

"Are you going alone? I can come along if you want me to?"

"Oh no no, it's fine. Michaela are coming along", she answered and Rooney nodded and they all said their goodbyes before separating, Eve and Rooney watching their sons as they got into the car and waved at them as they drove away.

The moment they were away, Eve closed the door and turned to her wife eyeing her with angry eyes. Rooney swallowed hard looking down and Eve felt her heart break. She immediately saw the girl she watched grow up, and she couldn't be angry any longer. "Why won't you tell me? Is it me? Have I done something wrong?", she asked softly and Rooney looked up at her shaking her head.

"No... no it's not about you. It has nothing to do with you", she answered back and Eve let out a breath of relief, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes meeting Rooney's brown ones.

"Where were you last night?"

"By the docks", Rooney answered truthfully and Eve saw it. "I was meeting with Ian"

"Ian? Why?", Eve asked softly and Rooney sighed deep looking into her eyes.

"When I looked in my boxes last night, I found a bracelet he gave me when we were younger", she explained and Eve nodded looking down.

"Eve—"

"He's your ex, isn't he?", the tall woman interrupted and Rooney sighed nodding.

"We weren't together for long, but it was still great. A very important time of my life"

Eve sighed and walked into the living room, Rooney following. "Why do you keep lying to me?!", Eve suddenly bursted out and Rooney jumped a little. "You first told me I was your first kiss and first time and everything. Then you say it was Alex. Now it's fucking Ian?!"

Rooney sighed and walked forward only to have Eve walking backwards. "No! You stay away from me. Tell me the truth! For once, just tell me the fucking truth"

Rooney sighed looking into her wife's eyes, now full of tears. She understood her wife's anger. She truly did. She clearly remembered the first time they went to New York and Eve kept lying to her about things in order to hide her true feelings. But this was something else. Something different. And her wife deserved to know the truth.

"Please sit?", she asked softly and Eve nodded sitting down in one of the couches. Rooney thought for a moment before deciding to be smart and sit down in the other couch, not wanting to make her wife more angry.

"When I was fifteen, I began to see Ian as a sweet guy. I've always known him you know? I grew up with him, I was used to have him around, because he always was together with Crevan. And I just began to like him. More than I should"

 _Rooney walked inside Granny's diner and looked around looking for Ian, but didn't find him anywhere. Maybe he hadn't arrived yet._

 _"Hey there little one", a voice said and Rooney turned to see her aunt Ruby standing behind the counter._

 _"Hey mrs Lucas", she said softly and Ruby smiled at her._

 _"I noticed your eyes. You're looking for someone? Any special girl?"_

 _Rooney blushed hard looking around as she put some of her hair behind her ear. "Uhm, no actually I'm meeting with—"_

 _"Rooney", Ian's voice said and the girl and woman behind the counter turned to the tall boy. "You ready?", he asked and Rooney smiled up at him. Ruby stared at the two of them in shock. And here she thought the girl had already come out. **Awkward**_

 _The young kids walked over to a booth and sat down, Ruby following awkwardly. "So what do you guys want?", she asked and Ian turned to Rooney with a smile._

 _"What do you want?"_

 _Rooney was about to answer when the door to the diner opened and she saw Miss Rothlo walking inside. Rooney felt herself freeze, her heart beating faster. **I want her**_

 _"Rooney!", Ian's voice rung through her ear and the girl turned to him, a worried look on his face. "You okay?"_

 _Rooney blushed hard and looked down at the menu in front of her only to realize there was nothing. "Right. Uhm... just a strawberry milkshake", she said and Ruby nodded turning to Ian._

 _"Chocolate for me", he said and Ruby nodded once again before leaving. Ian turned to the girl and Rooney blushed hard looking away._

 _"Are you okay? You seemed distracted before", he asked her softly, but Rooney nodded._

 _"I'm fine I...", she trailed off as she looked at her teacher sitting by a table in the corner to herself. The woman was sitting and reading the newspaper, until she felt eyes on her and looked up meeting Rooney's eyes._

 _"I need to go to restroom", the girl said in panic and stood from the booth almost half running to the restroom, looking back to see miss Rothlo looking back at her with worried eyes. Suddenly she walked into a wall, but continued into the restroom like nothing happened._

 _Ian sat left in the booth, looking worried towards the restroom before turning around, meeting miss Rothlo's equal worried eyes._

* * *

Ian felt kisses to his cheek and jaw, making him open his eyes, meeting his girlfriend on top of him. "Someone's in the mood", he said and Violet smiled nodding.

"It's hard not to be in the mood when you lay next to me in your sexy glory"

Ian smiled and turned his body, so they were laying on their sides. "I'm flattered. But we don't have time. I'm meeting Crevan later"

Violet groaned and moved closer to her boyfriend, bringing him even closer, despite the lack of space between them. "Vi, I can't get closer"

A phone suddenly rung and Violet groaned turning around and took her phone, seeing her best friend's name on the screen. "Hi Ash. Yeah... everything okay? What time? Alright I'll see you there"

"What's going on?", Ian asked worried as Violet hung up and stood from the bed.

"Something happened. I'm meeting her for breakfast at Granny's to talk about it", she explained and Ian nodded looking worried. Violet sighed deep looking at her boyfriend for a moment before walking to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she walked back out, seeing Ian doing push-ups on the floor and she had to look away in order to control herself. She just loved when her boyfriend worked out. He couldn't look more sexy. "I'm gonna go. What time are you done with Crevan?"

She waited a few seconds as Ian finished his push-ups before turning his girlfriend. "We should be done around six"

Violet nodded and walked over to him, leaning down, kissing him softly. "I'll see you later. Love you"

"Love you too"

Violet gave a soft smile and kissed him once more before leaving the room and house. Ian sighed and looked over at his night stand, seeing the bracelet laying on the surface. He sighed deep and stood from the floor, deciding to take a shower.

* * *

"Just promise me you'll relax. I know this is hard news, but you're stressing yourself when you know how you get when you're stressed", Crevan said as he and Ash along with Emmy were driving towards the diner.

"I know I just...", the girl trailed off as she looked back at her daughter who was sitting in her baby seat on the back seat. "I just don't want Emmy to be apart of it", she finished softly and Crevan nodded in agreement. Now that Ash had gotten a father, who knew what he wanted with their daughter.

Soon they were at the diner and Crevan stopped the car in the parking lot before getting out. He opened the back seat door and got Emmy out of the baby seat, taking her out of the car. The girl immediately took her father's hand into her own and Crevan smiled at the action before following his girlfriend into the diner. They met Violet who was sitting in one of the booths and Emmy instantly ran over to her aunt who got down on her knees, bringing her arms around her niece.

"Hi my little munchkin!", she greeted her niece and the girl smiled wide hugging her aunt tight.

"I gotta go or I'll be late", Crevan said and Ash turned to him nodding. Crevan could see he sadness in her eyes and he brought her in for a hug. "It's gonna be okay", he whispered and Ash nodded pulling back from the hug looking up at him, meeting his eyes.

"I love you", she whispered and Crevan smiled at her, cupping her cheek.

"I love you too babe"

They shared a soft kiss before the man turned to his daughter and squatted down. "Alright sweetie, daddy's gotta go to work. Can I have a kiss?", he asked and Emmy walked over to him and kissed him before hugging him. "I love you sweetie. Keep an eye on mommy okay?"

Emmy smiled wide nodding and Crevan smiled, kissing her forehead before standing back up. "I'll see you later Vi"

"See ya"

Crevan smiled and walked out of the diner and back to the car driving over to the station. He walked inside and was met by his grandfather as he sat by the desk. "Hey grandpa", he greeted him and David turned to see his grandson walking inside.

"Crevan. What are you doing here? You're not working today, are you?", he said looking at the clock and Crevan shrugged.

"Yeah, well Ash was meeting with Vi at Granny's and I thought, why not just go to work instead of being home alone and doing nothing? Besides. I'm only here for an hour or two. I'm meeting Ian later"

David smiled at his grandson, understanding his choice. They sat in silence, Crevan pulling out his files while David stared at him. "It's still wired. You working here", he said and Crevan turned to look at him with a smile.

"Why?"

"Time goes so fast. It feel like it was yesterday I was watching you getting born in that store", he said and Crevan laughed lightly shaking his head.

"Well technically you didn't. You and grandma were already gone with Vi and Roo before I was even out"

David laughed nodding throwing a paper ball in the trashcan. Reminded, Crevan stood from his seat and walked over to the wall, looking at the score board. "I see you haven't beat my score yet", he said crossing his arms with a smirk and David rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well, I'm not as young as I used to be"

Crevan shook his head playfully as he walked back to his seat, clapping his grandfather on his shoulder on the way. "I still don't get how your mothers and I agreed to let you work here"

"Neither do we", a voice said and the two men turned to see Emma and Regina walking inside, Crevan rolling his eyes playfully.

"I'm twenty two. I can fight for myself", he said and the three others stared at him thinking back to the shooting. "Beside. It's the family buisness. I gotta keep it going"

The three others stared at the boy with sad eyes. The day he had asked for a job at the station, they had been reminded of the day they lost him. The day he was shot at the school. It had taken Emma and Regina a month to say yes. They couldn't bare the thought of losing their prince again. They would never forgive themselves if something happened to him again.

Regina shook her head and walked over to her son, kissing his forehead. "I don't care how old you get. You will always be my little prince"

"I know mom"

Regina smiled and kissed his cheek before turning to her wife. "You're getting the boys when you're off?"

"Yep. I'll see you at dinner", Emma answered and Regina smiled and leaned in, kissing her wife softly.

"I love you"

"Love you too babe"

Regina smiled at her and turned to the boys, saying her goodbye before leaving the station. Emma sighed and walked over to her son, kissing his head before placing her stuff by her desk. "So. How is Emmy?"

* * *

"It was a private time of my life Eve, you should understand that"

"I DO THAT, ROONEY! I understand, but..."

Rooney watched her wife as she sat down in the couch after minutes of standing and yelling and the tall woman brought her face into her hands, feeling her eyes float with tears.

"I thought we agreed on no lies", she said and Rooney nodded walking towards the couch.

"We did. And that's why I'm telling you the truth now. No Ian wasn't my first. Alex was. If he was my first anything, he was my first boyfriend", she explained squatting down in front of her wife and Eve removed her hands from her face, meeting the girl's eyes.

"Was he good to you?"

"The best", Rooney answered truthfully and Eve nodded looking down. She was about to say something when there was a knock on the door and the two women turned to the door in confusion. Eve stood from her seat and dried her eyes as she walked over to the door opening it, seeing a woman standing on the porch.

"Can I help you?"

"Are... are you... Eve Rothlo?", the woman asked looking at a piece of paper and Eve nodded.

"Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Briana Davis. I'm your sister", she said and Eve froze looking at the woman in front of her.

"Babe? Who is it? Is everything okay?", Rooney asked coming up to stand next to her wife and was met by the woman in front of them. "Oh, hello"

"Hi", the woman greeted her and turned to Eve who still stood in shock, staring back at her and Briana became impatient. "Will you woman up!"

Rooney turned to her wife and gently snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Babe"

Eve blinked her eyes and turned to her wife with furrowed eyebrows before turning to Briana. "I'm sorry uhm... how do you know about me?", she asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Are you asking me how I know about my long lost sister I never knew about because my dad cheated on my mother with yours? I'll tell you. Our father was nothing but a scumbag of a cheater. We probably have at least five more siblings out there somewhere, but I hate family gatherings. May I come in or what?!"

Eve and Rooney stood in shock staring at the woman and after a moment they both took a step aside and Briana walked past them and into the living room. Eve turned to Rooney who had a disbelieving look on her face. Who the hell does that woman think she is?

"Do you have any coffee I can get?", the woman asked from the living room and Eve sighed deep, already tired of the woman. Or her sister now really.

"I'll go make some", Rooney said though before Eve could and the taller woman turned to her wife nodding before walking to the living room seeing her sister looking around at the photos they had hanging on the wall and standing on the tables.

"You have kids", the woman said with softness in her voice and Eve smiled at the thought of her sons.

"I do. Two sons", she said walking over to the window crossing her arms.

"How old are they?"

"Wes our oldest is four and Jason just turned three", she answered and Briana nodded turning back to the photos only to stop halfway as she noticed a creature walking inside the living room.

"Is that a fox?"

Eve turned to Iris, seeing her walking inside. "Nice observation Sherlock"

Briana rolled her eyes, though she liked how spicy her sister was, or could be when she was pissed. "Why are you here?", Eve decided to ask, wanting to get things going. When she had known she and Rooney would get some alone time, talking with a long lost sister wasn't on her list. None of the things on her listen, included talking.

"I'm here to invite you to a birthday", she said finding an invite in her purse and gave it to her. Eve took the card just as Rooney walked inside with the coffee and Briana immediately took her cup, thanking the girl.

"We're delighted to invite you to Harrison's one hundredth birthday?", Eve read and Briana nodded taking a sip of her coffee. "A hundredth?"

"The bastard just won't die", the woman said taking another sip and Eve rolled her eyes.

"Well. I'm not interested", she said giving the invite back and both Rooney and Briana frowned at the woman.

"Why not?", Briana asked taking the invite and Eve shook her head.

"I got nothing to do with him. He's never been a part of my life, never will be", she explained and Briana sighed looking in the woman's eyes. They were pure his. Dark brown.

"You have his eyes. Every god damn person in our small town would know instantly that you're his daughter"

"I'm not his daughter"

"Babe, reconsider", Rooney said and Eve turned to her wife with vulnerable eyes.

"I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree", Briana suddenly said as she noticed how young the girl was, and the couple turned to the woman who eyed them knowingly. "I'm right aren't I?"

Eve sighed turning back to her wife and looked her in the eye. "Why should I go? What has he done to deserve my presence?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. But remember our talk the other night? How you wished you could have met him and asked him your questions? Now is your chance. Getting the answers you deserve. Why not take it?", Rooney reasoned and Eve sighed deep looking down.

Rooney was right. She had wanted to meet her father for so long and now she finally got the chance. Why not take it? She felt a heard against her leg and looked down to see Iris looking up at her. She sighed picking up the fox and held her close. "When is the birthday?"

"Next Saturday", Briana answered and Eve sighed looking at Iris.

"What do you think sweetie, hmm?"

Rooney smiled at the action, while Briana rolled her eyes getting impatient. "Where is it being held?", Eve asked turning to her and Briana gave the invite back.

"I'm not an owl okay? It all stands in the invite", she said and Eve sighed deep taking the invite back. Briana nodded and walked towards the door, the couple following suit.

"Dad doesn't know you're coming, and I don't expect you him to know before you do, so let's hope he takes it well"

Eve nodded watching the women open the door. "Wait. How did you find me?", she asked and Briana turned to her looking her in the eye.

"Call it luck", she said before leaving closing the door behind her and the couple stood in silence, watching the closed door.


	4. Not Again

**Hello everyone! Another chapter is up!**

 **I know it has been forever and I apologize for that. But as you guys know, I set my private life first. I told you guys last time I updated that I am planing on changing my gender and many of you are really supportive of me, and for that I thank you dearly. You have no idea how much it means to me and how much it actually saves me to hear that.**

 **But the reason for my departure is that I am starting my treatment. I am going to hospital in a week exact and I can't wait. I am starting on meetings with a doctor soon as well that will officially give me to go to get the hormones I need.**

 **I want to thank you guys for your patience. I know how stressful it is to really love a story and then it never really updates. I feel you. I know how you feel and I can only say; I'm sorry. I'm sorry it has taken me so long.**

 **But here it is. The next chapter and the next chapter is almost done as well. I will start writing again, not as often but still often enough I believe. I have started going back to school which means that I will also use most of my time on homework and assignments.**

 **Again. Thank you for everything you've guys have done for me, I can't imagine where I would be if it wasn't for you. So thank you. I hope you like the chapter. Tell me what you think**

* * *

Violet woke up with a groan and opened her eyes seeing the light from the sun behind the curtains. She got out of bed and walked out of the room, instantly hearing voices down stairs. She frowned and walked down stairs meeting her parents along with sister in law.

"Mom?"

They all turned to the youngest girl and Regina stood from her seat, walking over to her daughter. She brought her arms around her and hugged her tight. "Where's Crevan?", Violet asked and Regina sighed deep.

"Upstairs in his bed, sleeping. Rooney is laying with him"

Violet sighed nodding. She was glad that Rooney was there with him. She couldn't imagine how hard it must be for him.

She hugged her mother closer and Regina kissed her daughter's head, feeling her heart break. "Have you visited Ash?", Emma asked and Violet turned to her blonde mother shaking her head and Emma could see the broken-hearted girl in her daughter's eyes. Emma stood from her seat and walked over to her wife and daughter, bringing them both in for a hug.

Eve sighed and pulled out her phone. "Annalise? Yeah. I need your help"

* * *

 **2 Months Earlier**

Elisabeth and Cathrine was sitting on their terrace, drinking some lemonade when they heard the doorbell and Elisabeth stood from her seat, only to hear the door open and she sat back down, knowing it was her daughter.

"Mom?", Eve called her out and Elisabeth made her and Cathrine's presence known. They heard tiny footsteps and a few seconds later Wes and Jason ran outside and greeted the two women.

"Granny granny, look what mommy game me!", Wes yelled out as he saw his grandmother and Elisabeth smiled and took him into her arms, placing him on her lap.

"Let me see sweetie"

Eve and Rooney walked outside as well, Iris in her leash and watched their youngest son standing and watching his grandmother and brother. Rooney smiled and took her son into her arms walking over to them. "Hi sweetie", Elisabeth greeted the youngest of them and Jason smiled wide at her. "What brings you by?", she asked calmly looking at her daughter and daughter in law and she could immediately see the seriousness in her daughter's eyes.

She stood from her seat, placing Wes down and walked over to her daughter hugging her tight. "Wanna go to my office?", she asked but Eve shook her head.

"We'll take it later. The boys have been excited to come here"

Elisabeth nodded and kissed her daughter's temple before turning to Rooney hugging her as well.

Once they had finished dinner and the boys had fallen asleep, not an hour later, while watching a movie, Eve and Rooney took them to bed, in their shared room which they had whenever they slept over at their grandmothers.

"Tell me", Elisabeth said once all four women were seated in the living room and Eve took out the invitation to the birthday and gave it over to her mother.

"What is this?", the woman asked looking it over and frowned at the text. After reading it through she felt her breath disappear. Her former teacher and lover was still alive? She had expected him to be dead now.

"A woman named Briana Davis came over yesterday and gave me this", Eve explained and Elisabeth looked at her daughter.

"Briana Davis... his daughter?", she asked and Eve nodded. Elisabeth sighed and gave Cathrine the invitation. "Have you decided what to do?"

Eve sighed shaking her head and Elisabeth nodded. "Sweetie—"

"Did you know? Did you know he was alive?", Eve asked and Rooney brought her hand to her wife's sensing the frustration coming up.

"Of course not. I haven't had contact with Harrison in over forty years"

Eve sighed and stood from the couch walked around. "I don't know what to do... he doesn't even know I'm invited", she said and Elisabeth sighed.

"You decide yourself sweetie. I won't make you go if you don't want to, and neither does Rooney", she assured her daughter and Rooney nodded in agreement. They watched as Eve stood by the window looking out.

"I need to get some air", she said and walked over to Rooney who stood from the couch with furrowed eyebrows. "I'll be back", she whispered and kissed her cheek before leaving the house, closing the door behind her. She walked down the road and towards the park. Once there she walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Fuck!"

Eve turned towards the source of the sound and saw Ash sitting by another bench. How did she not notice her? She sighed and walked over to her, sitting down slowly. Ash turned and met Eve's eyes. "Hi...", Eve said softly and Ash gave a soft smile and looked down. "Wanna talk about it?", she asked and Ash sighed taking a deep breath.

"My dad just came back from the dead", she said and Eve furrowed her eyebrows making Ash quickly explain. "I was told he was dead but apparently he wasn't"

Eve nodded and sighed deep looking out at the park. "My dad just invited me to his one hundredth birthday. He just won't die", she said and Ash looked up at her. "Apparently his daughter, my new sister, knew about me"

"I have a new brother as well. One from my dad's other marriage"

Eve chuckled and shook her head. "Fathers are assholes", Ash said and Eve chuckled again.

"Except for Crevan and David", she said and Ash turned to her smiling softly. Crevan was an amazing dad and she couldn't stop loving him for it. He was so good to Emmy and she didn't know what to do without him.

"Except for them"

Eve smiled and brought an arm around her former student, pulling her closer and Ash happily accepted it. They sat in silence, enjoying the warm weather. "How is Emmy?", she asked and Ash smiled at the thought of her daughter.

"She's great. She's growing so fast", she said and Eve smiled nodding.

"That she is. I remember when Wes was born, how small he was. And when I look at him now, he's just grown so much"

Ash smiled up at the woman and leaned in closer, burying her face in the woman's neck. "Thank you. For making Rooney happy. It means a lot to me", she said and Eve nodded holding the girl closer.

"Thank you for making Crevan happy", she said in return and Ash smiled and let herself enjoy the warmth the older woman gave her.

* * *

Violet and Ian woke up to a loud bang and Ian immediately brought his arm around Violet, in case someone was coming in. "Stay here", he said softly and Violet nodded letting her boyfriend get out of bed. He walked out of the room and looked around the living room, the stars of the night shining through the windows.

He walked inside, looking around but saw nothing or no one. He walked a little further and saw the source of the loud bang. He sighed deep as he saw Bianca standing with her tail between her legs, a broken vase in the corner. "For fuck sake Bianca", he mumbled as he walked over to her and took her into his arms, kissing her head. "Are you hurt?"

The fox brought her nose to his before licking it softly and Ian knew she was okay. He walked away from the sharp pieces on the floor and walked into the bedroom again, seeing Violet still sitting on the bed. "What happened?", she asked and Ian placed Bianca down in their bed.

"Our little troublemaker here just destroyed a vase. I'm gonna go clean it up", he said and kissing Bianca's face before leaving the bedroom. The fox stood completely still, knowing her owners by heart. They both were so soft and lovable, but if any of them was tough on her, it was Violet and she knew the female human was angry at her.

"Bianca you little troublemaker. You can't just destroy things like this. Especially not now, it's the middle of the night. Especially when we're getting up early in the morning", Violet said and Bianca made a noise giving her owner a look, making Violet roll her eyes.

"Those eyes doesn't work on me sweetie and you know it. Your daddy on the other hand", she said and Bianca walked over and sat in her owners crossed legs, finding herself comfortable. Violet sighed and brought the fox in for a hug, kissing her head.

The next morning when they got up, Violet walked inside the kitchen smelling her boyfriend's eggs and bacon. "Smells nice baby", she said standing behind him, kissing his shoulder and Ian smiled and turned his head looking down at his girlfriend.

"You know me. My eggs and bacon are delicious", he said giving her a piece of bacon and Violet moaned at the taste. Ian felt a head bumping into him and he turned to see Bianca looking up at him with pleading eyes. "You think you deserve a piece of bacon after your little stunt last night?"

The fox whined and stood even closer with even more pleading eyes and Ian felt himself softening. Violet on the other hand didn't fall for it. "No young lady. You can go eat your own breakfast", she said as she walked over and took out a can of food for the fox.

Ian used that opportunity to take a piece of bacon and give it to Bianca. And even though Violet couldn't see anything, she knew her boyfriend enough to know he gave her a piece anyway. Bianca happily ate it before walking over to her bowl waiting for her owner to give her her food.

Once done, Violet walked over to her boyfriend and brought her hand to his face forcing him to look at her. "She has you wrapped around her little finger", she said before kissing him and Ian stared as she walked over to the table with two plates and glasses. He smiled and went back to the breakfast.

"Have you packed your bags? My suitcase is standing ready in the bathroom", Violet asked and Ian nodded.

"Yeah, I'm almost done. I only need to sort out my camera gear and then I should be done"

Violet nodded with a smile and leaned up to kiss his cheek before started to set up the table.

Once they were seated and ate the breakfast, Bianca came back to them and sat next to her father who looked down at her. "Sweetie please don't give me that look", he pleaded, but of course Bianca kept looking up at him and Ian turned to his girlfriend who eyed him knowingly. He pouted and gave Bianca a piece of bacon. "I'm so weak"

Violet snorted shaking her head and Ian laughed knowing his girlfriend agreed.

* * *

"Yo guys what's going on, and welcome to another vlog. I just got out of bed and I'm almost finished packing", Crevan said into his camera as he stood in his room. Ash smiled shaking her head as she sat in the bed with Lucy, their fox and watched him.

"As you guys know, Ian and I going to gamescom to try out the knew DLC and we can't wait to try it out!"

"Daddy?", Emmy called her father out and and Crevan turned to her smiling down at her.

"Hi sweetie"

The girl smiled and walked over to him, holding him around his legs. Crevan smiled and put down the camera so he could take her into his arms. "Are you ready for our weekend baby?", he asked and Emmy smiled wide nodding. Crevan smiled and took the camera back. "That's good baby. Now let's get the last things done and then we're off to Germany!"

"Yay!", Emmy cheered and Crevan cheered as well making Ash laugh at her little family.

* * *

When Rooney woke up she felt arms around her that she didn't feel when she went to bed. She turned around with squeezed eyes and was met by her wife who was sleeping peacefully. She sighed deep and moved in closer, burying herself in her wife's neck.

They slept for another hour where Eve woke up and felt the body against her own. She sighed deep and pulled the girl closer, smelling the soft smell of home and love. They heard voices and immediately recognized them as their son's. "Your mom and Cathrine have made breakfast", a voice said and Eve opened her eyes seeing her wife smiling back at her.

"How long have you been up?", she asked looking at the clock as she yawned and Rooney smiled at her.

Only for like ten minutes"

Eve nodded and pulled the girl closer, kissing her head before getting out of bed. Rooney watched as her wife stood from the bed, stretching out and she could see the muscles on her back and arms, clenching like it was meant to.

"Fuck you're gorgeous", Rooney whispered and Eve chuckled lowly and turned to the girl in the bed.

"Says you", she said softly and Rooney blushed looking down. Eve smiled at the girl's cute face and crawled onto the bed, getting closer to said girl's face. "I love you"

"I love you too"

Eve smiled and leaned in, kissing the girl softly before getting off the bed once again. "I met Ash last night. In the park", she said as she walked over to the closet and pulled out a red shirt.

"Oh. And?", Rooney asked with a furrowed eyebrows.

"She had a hard time and we talked. Turns out we have more in common than we both thought"

Rooney nodded as she walked over to the closet as well. "I'm glad to hear that babe. Both you and Ash need a friendship like that"

Eve nodded, mostly to herself as she buttoned her shirt and Rooney turned to her, seeing her staring at a wall. "You okay?", she asked worried and Eve turned to her with determination in her eyes.

"You're right. I need a friendship like that. Why not Ash?"

"I don't know... why not?", Rooney said confused and Eve smiled walking over to her wife and pulled her closer by her waist.

"Once she and Crevan are back from Germany I will ask her for a cup of coffee", she said with a smile and Rooney smiled back at her.

"Then I can't wait to hear how it goes"

Eve smiled wide and leaned in kissing her wife softly. Suddenly the door rusted open and two boys came running inside.

* * *

Emmett sat by his desk, playing his video games when he heard his door open and turned to see his brunette mother walk inside, a bag of chips in her hand. He gave a soft smile before turning back to his game. Regina walked over and sat down in the other chair next to him, watching him play. She opened the bag and began eating her chips.

"Hiding from the boys again?", he asked with a smirk as he took a chips himself and Regina turned to him, giving him a wired look.

"I'm not hiding"

Emmett eyed her with a knowing look and Regina groaned taking another chips. "I just need a little goods for myself"

Emmett eyed her for a moment before looking at her stomach. "Are you pregnant?"

Regina froze turning to her son and before she could answer she gave him the bag and ran out of the room. "Mom!"

She ran inside the bedroom and into the bathroom where her wife laid in the bathtub. "Wow babe, what's wrong?", the blonde asked when she noticed her wife and she noticed her search for something in the cabinets. "What are you looking for?", she asked now concerned and Regina finally found it. She took the test out and immediately opened it. She turned to her wife and gave her a look making Emma frown.

"Are you serious?"

"Just turn around please", the brunette begged and Emma looked at her with worried eyes but Regina just gave her the silent plea and Emma knew she had to just look away and wait for the answer.

They waited their two minutes and when the time were finally up, Emma could hear the small cries coming from her wife and she knew the answer, feeling a tear fall on her own tear.

"How can this happen?", Regina asked in a cry and Emma got up from the bath and hugged her wife tight, Regina hugging her back just as tight. She needed her wife now and vice versa.

"You know about our connection babe. We can't do anything about it", Emma whispered back and Regina shook her head in agreement. What could they do? They held each other tight in the bathroom for a few minutes before it suddenly clicked for the brunette.

"Yes there is", she said pulling back from the hug looking up at her wife and said wife furrowed her eyebrows.

"What is that?"

"I can remove my ovaries"

Before Emma could answer there was a knock on the door. "Mom? Mom are you okay?", they heard Emmett call out and Regina stood straight, drying her eyes.

"We gotta tell them. The kids. They deserve to know", she said and Emma nodded as she walked over and put on a towel. Regina sighed deep and walked over to the door, opening it to see Emmett standing with worry in his eyes.

"Is everything okay?", he asked and Regina nodded giving a tight smile but Emmett saw right through it, like all her kids could.

"What happened?"

Regina sighed and hugged her son close, holding him tight and Emmett could feel it in her grip. "I'm pregnant"

Before he could answer they heard the front door open and Violet's voice rung through the house. Emmett pulled back from the hug and looked at his mothers. "Congratulations moms"

The two mothers smiled at their son as he walked out of the bathroom and Regina turned back to her wife who smiled softly back at her. "We're having a baby", the brunette said and Emma smiled wider.

"We are"

Emmett walked down the stairs and saw his older sister and brother in law smiling at them. "Hey guys"

Violet smiled, hugging her brother tight while Ian took the leash off Bianca so she could run over to her parents and little brother. Ian watched as Crevan and Todd licked their daughter's fur, Hudson sniffing her as well.

"Where're moms?", Violet asked and Emmett nodded upstairs.

"They'll be down in a minute"

Violet nodded and walked into the kitchen, Bianca immediately following. Hudson walked over to Emmett while Todd walked over to Ian. Crevan watched Todd for a minute before walking up the stairs and towards his owners bedroom. He immediately noticed them standing in the bathroom and when he came in, the two women turned to him.

"Hey Crevan", Emma greeted him and the fox walked closer, licking her leg. Emma smiled and took him into her arms, kissing his head and Regina couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips.


	5. Not An Update

Hello everyone.

I know you guys have been waiting for an update for a very long time now, and I am deeply sorry. And that's why I am writing this to you now. To explain why I haven't uploaded.

About six months ago I found out I want to change my gender. I think deep inside me, I've always known, but it just really came to me those six months ago. And so far I have only told my girlfriend, one of my friends who's a transgender himself and one family member (my aunt). Of course they've all accepted me and I love them for it. And deep inside I know the rest of my family will accept me as well, but the fear is still there you know?

But of course that's not the only reason. In December last year, me and my family moved out from our big house to a small apartment. Ever since we've moved, my life have moved from top to bottom. Everything is just going downwards. We had to move because my dad couldn't pay the bills, so he found the smallest apartment with 3 bedrooms for 5 people. So I share with my sister and because of that, I can't do anything in private. I have no privacy in my own "home". So living there is definitely not healthy for me nor for any of the others in my family. I am going crazy.

One last reason. A few months ago I started going to a psychiatrist and I discovered that I have a personality disorder. I will not go into details but it's a disorder that makes me get more angry than others in the same situation, if you know what I mean? Like if I spilled a cup of milk, I would get furious and blame myself, hit myself, just hurt myself really, where others would just be like "damn it, well that happens" and then move on.

Because I have this disorder, it means I need to take pills every day, sometimes more than usual. And if I can't handle being alone or be outside the psychiatri, I need to call them so I can get in and stay with the professionals where they can take care of me. I don't want things to come to that, but we will see.

I'm not writing this because I want you guys to feel bad of to pity. Because I hate when people pity on me. I'm just writing this to make you guys understand my situation and letting you know why I have been gone.

I still write every now and then, just not as often. Don't get me wrong, I still love to write and there are plenty of more to come on all the stories. Believe me. I AM NOT QUITTING.

Now that you guys know why I have been gone, let me update on your stories.

 **A Reason To Smile**  
So. This story is on its way. I have written a little, but of course, not enough for a whole chapter. Still a few words and then it's there.

 **Dreaming A Reality**  
There is already a chapter done and the next is on its way as well. If I find the time tomorrow, I will post the next chapter.

 **Gina**  
I have to be honest. This story is currently on a pause. I have a half chapter done, but I kinda lost my interests in it. I will not give up on it, but it will not be updated for a while I think. I have a writers block when it comes to that story, I need a little inspiration. So if any of you have any ideas, then please come with it. I would love to hear them.

 **Big Family Of Mine (Merry Christmas threequel)**  
This is on its way as well. The chapter is almost done.

 **SwanQueen OneShots**  
As you know I have a SwanQueen OneShots story as well and I have a lot of OneShots going on at the moment. I am running with a few ideas in my head as well, even an idea for a new story, but that new story have to wait.  
But here's a list of upcoming OneShots:

 _Look Alike Part 4  
Prefects Part 5_

You guys have sent me some prompts as well and you have not been forgotten. I am working on them. Trust me.

 **Soldier of Love**  
This story hasn't been updated for over a year and I am deeply sorry. The last chapter is actually almost done and I will update it as soon as it is done.

A new thing I want to add soon is a **SwanQueen Week 2**. A few weeks/months ago there was a SwanQueen Week and I really wanted to participate, but I'm just not that fast, so I decided to take my time with the stories and I am almost done. I only need the 6 and 7 and I am done. I really hope you will like them.

I think that's it really. I hope you can forgive me for being gone so long. You are the best readers and I thank you for your patience.

Just one more quick thing. I have started going back to school so the updates will of course be a little... yeah. But you guys probably get it.

Again, I apologize and thank you for your support.

Yours truly.


	6. Family

**I AM BAAAAAAACK!**

 **Wow hasn't it been long?! I just looked at when I last updated this story and that was in freaking September! What kind of an author am I?!**

 **But in all seriousness, I do apologize for the lack of updates. Really! So many things has happened since I updated last. I've moved in with my girlfriend (finally) and I couldn't be happier. We moved together in the beginning of January, so I've been so busy with that the last month. And we aren't even finished. We still need a few last things.**

 **Before you guys start to read, I would like to thank you guys so much for your patience. I know how hard it actually is to sit and wait for a story you love to update. It's practically torture! And i apologize. But hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. And i promise, the updates will definitely come a lot more often!**

 **Again. Thank you for all of your support!**

 **\- DP**

* * *

Silence filled the living room in the Swan-Mills mansion as they all waited. Emma and Regina sat in one of the couches, Crevan in between them. Rooney, Violet and Ian sat in the other couch while Eve stood by the window, looking out.

The only sounds in the living room was Bianca, Iris and Lucy playing together in the middle of the floor while Crevan and Todd laid next to the couches watching them. Emmett sat in the armchair with Hudson in his arms, caressing his fur gently.

"She's here", Eve suddenly said and they all turned to her as she walked over to the front door and opened it, greeting Annalise. The two women walked into the living room and Annalise gave Rooney a hug while smiling at the others.

"Thank you for inviting me", she said but both Eve, Rooney and Emma could hear the sarcasm. Even Regina could.

"You're welcome", Emma answered though and Annalise gave her a soft smile. She turned to the boy in the middle of the couch and walked closer to him.

"You must be the father", she said and Crevan looked up at her.

"I am"

Annalise could see determination in his eyes and she liked that about him. She knew he would do anything to get his daughter back. "Alright. Now. Eve told me you needed help. Tell me everything"

* * *

 **2 Months earlier**

The family sat in the dining room when front door opened and Crevan and Ash along with Emmy walked inside. "Lucy wait!", Ash called out their fox but the pet was too quick and she ran towards her family as soon as she had seen them and Crevan and Todd licked their daughter hello. Ash sighed and turned to her boyfriend who laughed lightly before turning to his family.

"Hey guys. Are you ready?", he asked and Violet and Ian smiled nodding. Emmett smiled as well, turning to his mothers and Emma smiled as well, but Regina sat with a worried look on her face.

"You okay mom?", he asked, but Regina didn't react, the millions of thoughts running through her mind. Crevan looked worried at his mother and walked over to her chair, squatting down next to her as he took her hand into his own. "Mom?"

The woman felt the hand in her own and she turned to look at her son. The beautiful green eyes she had fallen in love with the moment she saw them. "Hi sweetie"

"You okay mom? You look pale"

Regina smiled at him, cupping his cheek and Emma couldn't help but smile. "I'm fine baby. Just sit down and wait for your sister to arrive. Henry and Hannah will be here soon as well"

Crevan's nodded and kissed her cheek before standing up and sitting down next to Ash by the table. Emmy turned to her father and brought her arms out towards him, letting him hold her. Almost half an hour later they were all gathered and they were all sitting by the table, Henry, Crevan, Ian and Eve standing behind their partner's chairs.

"So what's up? Did something happen?", Rooney asked as she held Jason while Wes was sitting with Violet. Emma turned to her wife holding her hand softly and Regina smiled at the touch. Her wife always knew when she needed her the most.

"I'm pregnant", Regina whispered and they all shared looks, Violet closing her eyes. Rooney turned to Eve who gave a soft smile while Ian stroked Violet's shoulders softly.

"How far are you?", Rooney asked and Emma turned to her.

"We don't know yet. We've made an appointment with Whale tomorrow morning"

They all nodded and turned to Regina who sat and stared down at her and Emma's bonded hands. "Babe?"

"I'm going through the pregnancy and when you sister or brother is born, I will be getting my ovaries removed"

"What?!"

"Are you serious?"

"Mom are you crazy?!", all the triplets said and Emma turned to her children.

"Guys stop! Respect your mother's wish"

The triplets sighed deep and turned to Emmett who looked at his brunette mother with worry. "Did you know about this?", Crevan asked and the boy nodded turning to his brother.

"Mom's right. We should respect mom's wish. It's her body, not ours", Henry said and Hannah squeezed his hand in pride while she held a sleeping Gina in her arms.

* * *

"Now please be safe sweetie. And look after your brother", Regina said softly as she hugged her youngest daughter and Violet smiled hugging her mother back. Once done, Regina turned to Crevan and hugged him as well, just as tight. "Look after your sister. Promise me"

"I will mom. Always"

Regina smiled and kissed his cheek before pulling back. They all said their goodbyes and the four young people along with the little girl left the house. The two mothers walked into the living room and saw Eve and Rooney sitting in the couch while Wes, Jason and quadruplets played on the floor. "How are you feeling?", Eve asked Regina as the two wives sat down and the brunette smiled at the other.

"A little tired but fine. I'm just scared. I'm getting too old for this"

Emma smiled softly while Eve and Rooney nodded. They both turned to see Wes playing with Daniel while Jason, Duncan and DJ played together. Desmond sat in the corner not moving and Emma's smile faded slowly, her eyebrows furrowing. She stood from her seat and walked over to Desmond, squatting down behind him, her hand securely on his back. "Are you okay sweetie?"

The boy shook his head and turned towards his blonde mother, his arms in the air, and Emma just reached out for him before the boy threw up all over her shirt. "Regina", she called out her wife as Desmond started to cry and they all turned to them, seeing the mess and Regina immediately stood from her seat walking over to Emma.

"Take him to the bathroom"

Rooney moved her wrist and the mess was gone before turning to her youngest who looked at his brother with wired eyes. "What's wrong Jason?", she asked and the boy tuned to his mother.

"Wes use magic again"

Both mothers turned to their oldest and watched as a toy flew in mid air and Rooney sighed deep. "Wes Rothlo", Eve called out and the boy turned to his mother, making the toy fall. "You know you shouldn't use your magic yet. You're still too young"

The boy nodded looking down and Eve smiled sadly. Wes turned back to his toys and Eve turned to see Rooney look at her. She smiled and brought her hand to the girl's hair, bringing it behind her ear. "I've thought about the birthday. I think we should go", she said and Rooney nodded with a smile. She knew her wife would go.

"Then let's do it. But do you want the boys with us?", she asked and Eve turned to her two boys and couldn't stop the smile from forming. Jason's face was completely smeared in by the banana Regina had gotten him.

"I don't know. I don't want them involved if those people aren't friendly. I don't know what I would do if they got hurt", she said and Rooney understood. If any of the people from the birthday hurt her children, she knew it wasn't going to end well. But she also knew how it felt not to have grandparents from both sides.

Not being able to meet her mothers parents hurt and she would always envy Henry that. He was able to meet their grandfather. She and the others weren't. And she couldn't give her children that. "I know. But on the other side... they deserve to meet the other side of the family"

Eve thought about it as she looked at her sons and she knew her wife was right. They deserved to meet her father's family. Even him. "Then let's take them with us", she said turning to her wife and said wife smiled nodding.

* * *

Emma walked inside her and Regina's bedroom and let her body fall onto the bed, sighing deep. Regina chuckled and brought her hand to her wife's blonde hair, messaging her head softly. "Awww Gina please don't stop", she moaned out and Regina chuckled even more.

"Though day my love?"

"You bet", Emma answered and Regina smiled, watching as the blonde crawled further into bed, laying next to her.

"How is our little prince doing?", Regina asked softly and Emma smiled at her.

"He's recovering. It took a while to get him to sleep but he's fine"

Regina nodded and kissed her wife's head. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the calmness. That was until Emma stopped it. "Are you okay? Are you ready for tomorrow?", she asked and Regina sighed deep. It took her a while to answer and Emma understood, waiting patiently.

"What if something happens?", the brunette suddenly asked and Emma furrowed her eyebrows. But she didn't answer, so Regina continued. "What if my body truly is too old for this and the baby won't survive?"

"Baby please don't think about that. We'll take it as it comes, okay?", Emma was quickly to assure, but it didn't stop Regina's worry.

"No Emma. We have to think about it now. This is our child. I won't let anything happen to it"

"Neither do I. I already love this kid more than anything and I would be broken if something happened to it. But right now you're only stressing the baby. For all we know you could be 3 months in"

Regina didn't answer this time. She only looked down at her lap, thousands of thoughts running through her mind. "We have an appointment with Whale tomorrow. We can ask our questions then, okay?", Emma then said and the brunette nodded before laying down on the bed. She immediately moved closer to her wife and brought her arms around her. Emma smiled softly and brought her own arms around the smaller woman.

"No matter what happens. I will always love you", she whispered into the brunette's ear and Regina took a deep breath, feeling tears in her eyes. She pulled back from the warm hug and looked into her wife's eyes.

"And I you"

Emma smiled and leaned in, kissing her wife softly.

* * *

"Did you know that orgasms can cure hiccups?", Ash asked as they all sat in the plane. Crevan turned to his girlfriend and chuckled.

"Really? Orgasms? If I knew that, I wouldn't have scared you so many times as I have"

Ash opened her mouth and hit him playfully with her magazine. "Stop it. You should be happy the little creature is sleeping", she whispered and Crevan smiled wide at her before turning to their daughter who sat by the window, sleeping peacefully.

Right in front of them sat Ian and Violet, the ladder by the window as she read her book. "I didn't know you read", Ian said and Violet turned to her boyfriend shaking her head a little.

"I don't really... but I fell in love with this and I couldn't stop myself from buying it", she said and Ian smiled nodding.

"What's it about?"

"About this girl who wants to change her gender. This book is about her story really. Or his I should probably say"

Ian nodded and looked at the few pictures you could see on the page. "Can... can I... read it... when you're done?", he asked softly and Violet turned to him, a smile forming on her lips.

"Of course"

Ian smiled, blushing a little and Violet couldn't help but smile at the action. It wasn't often Ian showed his shyness, but she loved it every time he did.

—

When Eve came home the next day after her daily walk with Iris, she could immediately hear voices from the living room and she walked inside seeing her wife and half sister. "Briana?"

The two women turned to the source of the sound and Rooney smiled while Briana simply cleared her throat as they both stood from the couches. "Hello Eve. I was just having a small talk with your lovely wife here", Briana said, Eve turning to Rooney giving her a look and the younger woman gave her a smile.

"What's going on?", Eve asked as she walked closer to her wife, looking at Briana.

"He found out", the woman said and Eve frowned at her half sister.

"Found out? Who-who found out"

"Dad. About me inviting you to his birthday"

Eve nodded turning to her wife who smiled softly. "Where're the boys?"

"At your mothers. She and Cathrine wanted some time with them", Rooney explained and Eve nodded walking over to her, kissing her forehead. Briana watched the couple with a small smile and looked away, feeling the tears coming.

"So what if he knows", Eve suddenly said turning to her sister who quickly recovered giving a soft smile, though Eve could see the faking immediately.

"Yeah. So what? I just wanted to let you know. I don't have your number or anything, so I couldn't really text you or call you"

Eve nodded and they stood in silence for a few moments before Briana cleared her throat. "Well I should go—"

"Mommy!", Jason's voice rung through the house and all three women turned to the front door seeing their son's running inside, Cathrine and Elisabeth walking inside after.

Eve took Jason into her arms while Wes walked over to the unfamiliar woman looking up at her. "Who are you?"

"Wes", Rooney hissed but Briana just smiled.

"I'm Briana. Nice to meet you"

Wes smiled and held out his hand and Briana smiled and took it with her own, shaking it. "Nice to meet you Briana, my name is Wes Edmund Rothlo. Who are you?", he asked and Briana furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm Briana, like I—"

"Yes I understood. But who are you?"

Briana had to admit it. Wes was a smart child. "She's my sister", Eve said before Briana could though and the woman turned to the taller woman. Though Wes kept looking at Briana.

"So you're my aunt?", he asked and Briana smiled and got down on her knees.

"I guess I am", she said and before she could react, Wes stepped forward and brought his arms around her neck softly. Briana gasped out, feeling a little out of place. And Wes could feel it but just hugged her closer and after a few moments, Briana brought her own arms around him and hugged him softly back.

Eve and Rooney shared a look and a smile while Jason looked at his brother and the unfamiliar woman. "Who's that mommy?"

"That's your aunt sweetie", Rooney answered and Jason eyed the woman with curiosity. Rooney put him down and the boy automatically walked over to his brother, hiding a little behind him. Briana saw him and smiled at him.

"Hello"

Jason gasped softly and took a step back. "Don't be afraid sweetie. I won't hurt you", Briana assured him and Jason nodded as he held his teddy to him. "What's his name?", Briana decided to ask, trying to get closer to the boy.

"Winnie The Pooh", he said softly and Briana felt tears in her eyes.

"My son called his teddy that as well", she suddenly said before she could stop herself and Eve furrowed her eyebrows. The silence that began was tense and Elisabeth decided to step in.

"Hello", she greeted Briana and the woman turned to her, getting back on her feet. She cleared her throat and held out her hand.

"Hello"

"My name is Elisabeth and this is my girlfriend Cathrine. I'm Eve's mother", she said and Briana smiled nodding.

"Briana Davis"

"Ah yes. Harrison's daughter"

Briana nodded and turned to Eve who sighed deep. "Do you wanna stay for dinner?", she asked, but Briana shook her head.

"I don't want to intrude", she said but Eve didn't take no for an answer.

"Please. My sons obviously already likes you, so it would be great"

Briana sighed and looked down at the two boys and nodded making them smile.

* * *

"Wow this is beautiful", Violet said as she stepped out of airport and Ash nodded in agreement. They both turned to see Ian and Crevan vlogging as the walked outside as well. The two girls shared a look and both rolled their eyes. Once the boys were done, they found a cap and were driven to their hotel.

"So Payne. Time to show your German skills", Crevan said and Ian shook his head playfully. They walked inside and was met by the receptionist.

"Hallo", the woman said and Crevan gently pushed Ian forward making the boy clear his throat.

"Hallo. Uhm... wir hast uhm..."

"English?", the woman asked with a chuckle and Ian sighed deep with relief.

"Yes please"

The woman laughed and nodded. "We have two rooms ordered for Ian French?"

The woman nodded and looked at her computer. Once they had gotten their rooms and were settled Crevan decided to take a nap with Emmy and Ian took a shower. Violet and Ash decided to go for a walk looking around the city. They walked into a big shopping mall and Ash fell in love with a store.

"They have those shoes here?"

Violet chuckled shaking her head and the two girls looked around the store. As a few minutes had passed, the girls were done and they walked further into the mall.

* * *

"Alright. Fourth fime's a charm, huh?", Whale said as they walked into the way too familiar room and Regina took off her jacket, Emma helping her, before laying down in the bed. Emma sat down in the chair next to her and Whale sat in his own chair by the machine, making everything ready.

"Always Whale, always", Regina said rolling her eyes and the doctor smiled taking the gel, putting it on the woman's bare stomach.

"So. What are we hoping for?", Whale asked as he looked at the screen and the two women shared a look.

"Just that everything is as it should be", Emma answered looking into Regina's eyes and the brunette nodded in agreement smiling at her wife. Whale nodded still looking at the screen and the couple turned to it as well, watching and waiting for any sign of life.

"Well you certainly are pregnant", he said and Regina rolled her eyes.

"And here I thought we came to get some clever answers"

Emma smiled, squeezing her wife's hand as she kept watching the screen. Suddenly she saw something she had seen more times than most mothers had in their life and gasped.

"Congratulations", doctor Whale said as he showed the screen to Regina and it was showing an almost half grown baby.

"It's grown so big already. How far am I?", Regina asked as she watched the screen with wonder in her eyes and Whale smiled at them.

"You're four months in"


	7. A Little Help

**Hello everyone! Another chapter is up!**

 **I am so sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

 **Now before we begin, I would like to update you guys on how the other stories are going. If you don't read any of my other stories, or simply don't care at the moment, then it is of course okay for you to skip this next part.**

 **REMEMBER TO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER SO YOU CAN FOLLOW THE UPDATES ON MY STORIES! I TWEET AN UPDATE ON ALL THE STORIES ONCE A WEEK! DENPINE4**

 **A Reason To Smile:**

 **This story is currently on a pause. I have lost interest in the story, simply because I have just reached a writers block and I cant seem to get through it at the moment, but DO NOT WORRY! It is not over yet for this story, so bare with me! I will update this story soon!**

 **Dreaming A Reality:**

 **This story is also on a pause due to writers block. I will try hard to get through it! I apologize.**

 **Gina:**

 **The same goes to this story. Writers block and I will try hard to get through this as well. I apologize.**

 **SwanQueen OneShots:**

 **I am not currently writing any one shots, but if you guys want me to, then I will. Tell me what you want me to write, and I will look into it. It can even be a continue from my other one shots. Be creative :)**

* * *

"It's obvious Crevan has problems", Annalise started out the moment she, Eve and the two mothers were alone. Crevan and the rest of the kids had gone for a trip to the park while the adults talked the case through.

"What do you mean he has problems?", Regina asked protectively and Emma brought her hand to her wife's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Regina"

The brunette sighed deep and Emma motioned for Annalise to continue. "When I say problems, I mean psychological problems. In his short life, he has already been stalked, been shot, been to the underworld, and he now has a daughter. He's been through a lot", she said and the two mothers shared a look while Eve looked down. Crevan had truly been through a lot. Close to even say more than Rooney has.

"Then how do we help him?", Emma asked and Annalise turned to her.

"First of all I suggest he goes to a psychologist. Let him talk to someone. Open up"

Emma and Regina nodded making Eve smile softly turning to Annalise. "I have also called someone for a little help. I hope you don't mind", she asked and Emma and Regina furrowed their eyebrows.

"Who?", Emma asked and before Annalise could answer there was a knock on the door. Emma turned to Regina for a moment before walking over and opening the door, seeing a woman with black hair standing on the porch.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, you must be Emma Swan-Mills", the woman said and Emma could immediately see the strength the woman had in her voice. It was obvious she was used to power.

"I am", she said and the woman smiled. "Come in"

The woman smiled and walked inside the house, meeting her friends eyes. "Annalise", she greeted her and Annalise smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thank you for coming", she said and the woman smiled nodding.

"I'm glad that I can help. It's nice to get out of DC for a while", she said.

"I'm sorry, who are you?", Eve couldn't stop herself from asking and the woman turned to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm Olivia. Olivia Pope"

* * *

 **1 Month Earlier**

"5 months in and I can already feel our baby coming out", Regina groaned as she sat down in a booth at granny's and Snow chuckled.

"Being pregnant is never easy Regina, I thought you would have learned by now", she said and Regina looked at her, seeing the smirk on her face.

"And yet it surprises me every time", she answered and the woman laughed.

"So, do you know the gender yet?"

Regina smiled shaking her head. "No, we actually want to be surprised this time. All we know is that we are finally only getting one baby", she said and Snow laughed nodding.

"Well let's hope that's actually true this time", she couldn't stop herself from saying and Regina smirked at her before looking down at her menu.

* * *

"Wes please stand still", Eve said as she helped her son with his bow tie. The door to their room opened and Eve looked up to see Rooney walk inside in a long red dress.

"Hey, are you guys ready, Briana is here to take us there", she said and Eve nodded turning back to their son.

"Almost, but this little monkey won't stand still while I make his bow tie"

Rooney chuckled and ruffled her son's hair as he stood with a toy in his hand. "What about Jason?", Eve asked looking up at her wife and Rooney nodded towards the door.

"He's with Briana. He insisted on showing her his airplane", she said and Eve chuckled finally finished with Wes' bow tie.

"Can I go down to aunt Bri now?", he asked and Eve smiled nodding. The two mothers watched their son as he smiled and ran out of the room and down the hallway towards his aunt. It made Eve so happy to see them having someone in their life from her side of the family and she was even more happy to see how much her two boys already adored their new aunt.

"You okay?", Rooney asked, seeing tears in her wife's eyes and Eve turned to her with a smile on her face. She leaned down and kissed her softly before letting their foreheads meet.

"I'm just happy", she whispered and Rooney smiled nodding.

"I'm glad to hear that", she answered and Eve smiled a big smile. "Ready to meet your dad?", she suddenly asked and Eve froze, her smile instantly gone and Rooney could see the nervousness. "It will be fine Eve"

Eve nodded taking a deep breath. "Yeah. Yeah I know"

Rooney nodded and took her wife's hand into her own, squeezing it softly.

* * *

Crevan walked inside his apartment after his shift at the station and could immediately hear voices. He furrowed his eyebrows as he took off his shoes and jacket before walking further inside, seeing his girlfriend and her father sitting on the couches. The father and daughter turned to the boy and Ash smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hi baby", she said and Crevan smiled tightly at her. Ash furrowed her eyebrows and gave her father a soft smile before standing from the couch.

"Why is he here?", Crevan asked once they were standing in the kitchen and Ash furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"What do you mean why is he here, he's my father, I'm getting to know him", she said crossing her arms and Crevan sighed nodding.

"Alright sure, of course. Sorry, I'm gonna go and spend some time with Emmy", he said but Ash stopped him quickly.

"She's not home, she's at my moms", she said and Crevan sighed nodding.

"Alright, then I'll go and do some editing"

Ash nodding receiving a kiss to her temple before he left. She sighed and walked back to the couches sitting down. "Sorry, he's still accepting", she apologized and Victor smiled.

"Don't worry sweetie, I understand"

Ash smiled and nodded. She was happy to have a father figure in her life and she was very excited to get to know Victor. But she knew it was hard for Crevan to accept the man into their lives. He couldn't accept the fact that the man was a cheater and Ash understood that, but she also needed to have him understand that this was her father and she loves him.

* * *

 **19 Years Ago**

Emma yawned for the third time on her trip to New York. It was a long trip, and it wasn't always she was taking it alone. But the NYPD insisted on the help from the sheriff and Emma was honored to help. She was surprised that they even knew about her proposition in Storybrooke.

After a few hours she finally arrived at her old apartment and she was surprised to see it still intact. She was happy she decided to keep the apartment, in case she needed it at some point and look at her now. Emma chuckled at the thought as she walked inside and took a look around. She smiled softly remembering back to when she first saw Henry sitting by her kitchen island drinking her juice.

She opened her backpack and pulled out a picture of Regina and the triplets, the triplets no more than 3 years old. She looked at the picture with love in her eyes and caressed it softly with her fingertips. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and she smiled and put down the photo on the coffee table before walking over to the door and opening it.

"Hey Becket", she greeted her good friend and the woman smiled and hugged her friend tight.

"You made it", Kate said and Emma smiled nodding, letting the woman walk inside.

"Yeah, I did"

Kate smiled and turned around, immediately holding up two bottles of beer. Emma smirked and took one of the bottles. "You know me so well Becket", she said and Kate chuckled.

"So how is the family?", Kate asked as she opened her bottle and Emma smiled taking the photo from the coffee table and gave it to Kate.

"See for yourself", she said and Kate furrowed her eyebrows at her friend before taking the photo. She widened her eyes and smiled wide.

"Oh my god, they are getting so big", she said and Emma smiled wide nodding. "How old are they?"

"They just turned three", she answered and Kate smiled, giving the photo back.

"They're adorable. You and Regina are lucky", she said and Emma smiled nodding.

"That we are"

Kate smiled and cheered with Emma before they both took a sip. Emma made a face and looked at the bottle with an impressed face, Kate doing the same.

* * *

 **Present**

Violet walked inside the building of her med school and immediately spotted Jack standing by the door to the dressing rooms. "Hey Jack", Violet greeted him and the boy looked up from his phone and smiled at the girl.

"Hey neighbor", he greeted her and Violet smiled before walking inside the dressing room, only to be stopped.

"Miss Swan-Mills", a voice said and Violet turned to Whale, her boss. "A word"

Violet nodded and followed him to his office. "Please take a seat miss Swan-Mills", he said and Violet did as told smiling softly at him.

"As you probably already know miss Swan-Mills, we are very tight when it comes to enforcement here. There's simply too many of you. Surprisingly there are many kids in Storybrooke who wants to become doctors these days", he started out and Violet nodded giving her boss right. They were indeed many, and it scared her.

"I think you already know why I called you here", he said and Violet nodding looking down for a moment.

"You're transferring me", she answered looking back up and Whale nodded.

"I am sorry miss Swan-Mills, but I choose to transfer those who needs more to learn. You are far too smart to be here. This hospital is for students far less your level. You need more, not less", he explained and Violet nodded.

"Where am I being transferred to?", she asked and the man sighed giving her a file. Violet sighed taking it and opened it.

"Grey-Sloan-Memorial Hospital. You're transferring me to DC?!", she asked in surprise and Whale nodded.

"I am. They need recruits and I have chosen you to take that proposition", he said and Violet looked at him shocked before looking down in the file once more. How was she supposed to tell her parents? Her siblings, her grandparents. How was she supposed to tell Ian?

"You are of course allowed to decline, but I can't promise how far you'll get here. Probably not very long. I'm sorry miss Swan-Mills", he said once more before leaving the office and Violet felt a tear fall down her cheek.

* * *

"Alright remember to just smile at everyone and, whatever our dad tells you, don't listen to him", Briana said carefully as they were driving to the birthday and Eve and Rooney shared a look.

"Who else is at the birthday?", Eve asked and Briana sighed deep.

"My mom, my aunt and her family, some friends and just a few others", she ended it short and Eve nodded thinking about the 'few others'.

"Mommy I'm hungry", Jason said and Rooney sighed kissing his head.

"I know sweetie, but we're not even at the birthday yet, you gotta wait for a little longer"

Jason sighed deep, almost feeling tears in his eyes and Rooney could see it. She took her bag and pulled out a little sandwich with egg and bacon and gave it to him. Jason's face lit up like the sun and Rooney knew it was the right thing.

After a few minutes they were at the birthday and Eve could feel her heart beat faster. They all got out of the car and walked over to the doors, seeing an elder woman standing by it, greeting everyone welcome.

"Mother", Briana greeted her and the woman turned to her daughter, a smile appearing on her face. She walked over to her and gave her a warm hug, but stiffened the moment she saw the tall woman behind her daughter. She would recognize those brown eyes everywhere.

"I see you've brought guest", she said putting a smile on her face and Briana nodded as she pulled back from their hug.

"I did. This is Eve and Rooney, and these little boys and Wes and Jason. Everyone this is my mother, Helena Davis"

The woman smiled at them all as her daughter introduced them, but she couldn't stop herself from looking at the tallest of them all. Although the woman didn't look like her husband in any way, she would never forget those eyes.

"It's nice meeting you all. Welcome", she said and Eve and Rooney smiled at her. Rooney decided to take the step and held out her hand.

"Like wise. Thanks for inviting us"

The woman smiled and nodded turning to see others arriving as well. Briana turned to the family and nodded towards the house. Eve and Rooney nodded and followed the woman inside. The moment they stepped inside everyone stopped talking and turned to the new incomers and everyone gasped softly the moment the saw Eve. Said women felt herself become nervous and Rooney took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"So. This is the famous child", a woman came over and said and they all turned to her. It was an elder lady, around Elisabeth's age.

"Yes aunt Helen, this is Eve Rothlo and her wife Rooney", Briana introduced them and the woman furrowed her eyebrows at her niece.

"Wife? Oh I am so sorry, I thought she was her daughter", she said laughing, everyone laughing along, and Eve could feel tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Leave my daughter alone Helen, don't you have better things a to do?", an old man's voice said and everyone turned to see an elder man walking inside. Or rather driving inside. In a wheelchair. "Eve. Elisabeth chose well", he said looking up at Eve and Rooney felt herself stiffen. Why, she didn't know.

"Thank you", Eve said shortly and Harrison smiled at her.

"Thank you for coming", the elder man said and Eve smiled at him.

"Thank you for inviting us"

Harrison smiled and turned to Rooney who smiled tightly back before turning to the two small boys who were standing in front of their mothers. "Hello, I'm Harrison", he introduced himself gently and Wes looked at the man with furrowed eyebrows. He could instantly recognize his own eyes in the man's and looked up at his brunette mother.

Jason on the other hand held out his hand and nodded. "I'm Jason"

Harrison smiled and accepted the hand, shaking it gently. "It's nice to meet you Jason"

* * *

 **4 Years Ago**

Rooney walked up the stairs to her mother's office, and met Nina by the desk. "Hi Nina, is my mom free?", she asked gently and Nina smiled, but could see nervousness in the girl's eyes.

"Actually Emma is in there as well. I think they're having lunch together", she said and Rooney froze for a moment before nodding, smiling at the assistant.

"Alright, then I'll just walk in, this is from Neal by the way. Met him at Granny's and was told to give this to you when he heard I was going here"

Nina furrowed her eyebrows at the girl and saw a take out bag. She smiled and accepted the bag and watched the girl as she walked inside. Rooney knocked on the door softly before walking inside seeing her mothers sitting by the desk, eating lunch. "Hi moms"

Regina and Emma turned to their daughter with surprised eyes and smiles on their faces. "Hey kid, what are you doing here?", Emma asked with a smile and Rooney took a shaky breath before sitting down next to her blonde mother in the other chair.

"I need you talk to you. Both of you", she said and the two mothers shared a look before turning back to their daughter.

"What's going on Rooney?", Regina asked softly and Rooney nodded taking a deep breath as she looked down at her legs.

"I'm pregnant"

Silence took over and Rooney could feel the tension. Emma and Regina shared a look and sighed deep turning back to their daughter. "How far are you?", Emma asked.

"Almost twelve weeks"

Regina closed her eyes while Emma just sighed, placing her hand on Rooney's shoulder, showing her support. "Does Eve know?"

Rooney shook her head as she felt the tears come and before she knew it, she was crying and Emma immediately brought her arms around her daughter, comforting her.


	8. The Right Guy

**Hallo! I am back!**

 **Long summer almost done. Sorry about the lack of writing and posting, but decided to take vacation from writing, hope you guys understand :)**

 **But as I said, summer is almost done, so I am back and ready for action!**

 **Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

The kids walked back inside the house, back from the park and they all saw the five women sitting in the living room, talking through. Rooney brought her hand to Crevan's shoulder, but before she could reach it, the boy walked forward, making the five women turn to him.

"Crevan", Emma said, standing up, but Crevan kept his eyes on the new woman.

"Who are you?", he asked angrily as they all stood, including Olivia.

"My name is Olivia Pope. I'm here to help"

Crevan eyed her angrily, feelings his anger rise. He just wanted Emmy back. "How can you help me get my daughter back?", he asked looking down at her stepping closer and Regina stepped forward.

"Crevan stop it. She has done nothing wrong. Behave"

Crevan sighed deep taking a step back making his mothers sigh in relief.

"I'm a specialist at looking into peoples lives. Where were they born and raised, who are their parents, where did they graduate, who are they married to, do they have kids, do that have a dirty past. That's my job, that's what I do. I'm here to look into your opponents life and see if he has a dirty past so he doesn't get custody", Olivia said and Crevan eyed her for a moment before stepping forward once more.

"I hope you know what you're doing. Cause if you don't, you'll regret it"

Before Regina or Emma could say something, the boy stormed up the stairs and they hall a loud smash of the door to his bedroom. Rooney and Violet's eyes met and they brought the boys up the stairs as well, leaving the five women alone once more.

"I'm sorry miss Pope, our son has always—"

"It's fine", Olivia stopped Regina. "I don't have kids, but if I had a daughter, I would do anything in my power to get her back"

Both Regina, Emma and Eve couldn't stop themselves from nodding in agreement. They would do anything to get their children back, if anyone took them away.

* * *

 **1 Month Earlier**

Violet walked out of the hospital and over to her car slowly as she stared down at the ground. How was she supposed to handle this? She looked at her car for a few moments before sighing deep, walking further. She walked down the streets of Storybrooke, looking at all the families walking past her and on the other side of the street. She smiled softly and before she knew it she was at her mothers office building.

She looked at her phone, seeing the clock. It was around lunch time and she knew her mother were at the office as well. She sighed and walked inside and up the stairs, meeting Nina by the desk. She simply smiled softly and walked inside the office without even knocking and saw her mothers sitting by the couches, talking and eating lunch.

The two mothers turned and saw their daughter walk inside and smiled at her, but they were quickly gone when they saw the sadness in their daughter's eyes.

"What's wrong?", Regina immediately asked and Violet sat down next to her brunette mother, taking a deep breath.

"Whale told me something today", she started out and the two mothers nodded, letting her continue. "He... he told me that Storybrooke's hospital is far too low for me, educational wise"

"He transferring you?", Regina asked with furrowed eyebrows and Violet nodded feeling her tears coming.

"He's transferring me to DC. What am I going to say to Ian?"

Regina brought her arms around her daughter while Emma put her hand on her daughter's knee, showing her own comfort.

* * *

Rooney smiled at her sons as she watched them play some of the other kids at the birthday party. She was happy to see them actually liking it here.

She knew Wes would be fine, being the accommodating child that he is, but Jason had always been a very shy kid, always standing behind his mothers legs.

"Rooney?"

The girl turned to the sound of her name and saw Eve's sister standing behind her. "Briana. Everything okay?"

"Yes, I just wanted to ask you a few questions", the woman said and Rooney nodded eyeing the woman with a wired look.

"I wanted to know how you and Eve... How you met. How you fell in love"

The question surprised Rooney and Briana saw it. "I just want to know how my sister met the love of her life"

Rooney nodded turning to her children and watched them for a moment before telling their story.

"I have to admit it surprises me to see you", Harrison said as he drove outside where his oldest daughter stood and Eve turned to her father who smiled up at her.

"That makes the two of us", she said turning back to look at the sun set and Harrison drove over to stand next to her.

"I see you've made well for yourself", he said and Eve smiled looking down at him for a few seconds before turning back to the view.

"I know"

"Rooney seems like a good girl. A good wife"

Eve looked down at him and only saw a smile on his face, truthfulness in his eyes. "She is", she said and Harrison nodded, giving her a smile.

"I'm glad. And your children are adorable. Two sons. They're going to be amazing men when they grow up with you two as their mothers"

Eve smiled at her father. She had never expected this to come out of the man who made her mother pregnant and then decided to stay with his wife. "Thank you"

They stood in silence for a few moments, enjoying the soft music in the background. But Eve had to say something. Standing in silence was too wired for her with this man. "I'm glad I got to meet you before you past away", she said without even thinking and Harrison chuckled.

"So am I. But Don't worry. A hundred and I still feel like I'm only seventy"

Eve laughed along with her father and couldn't help but agree. He certainly didn't look like a hundred. It was obvious he had been in a good shape as a younger man, maybe even in his teens, and always have been very healthy.

"Wanna know my secret?", he asked and Eve nodded looking into his eyes. "No smoking", he said and Eve laughed out loud again nodding.

"That is true", she said and Harrison laughed along.

"So how is your mother? Is she happy?", he asked after a few moments and Eve nodded, smiling at the thought of her mother.

"She is. Really happy"

"Good. Taking care of a child alone in such a young age must have been hard", he said and Eve nodded.

"Indeed"

Harrison nodded thinking back. It was very few memories he had from that time, but he still had some left. "Did she have any other children after you?", he asked and Eve smiled nodding.

"She did. I had been asking for a little sister for a long time and after a few months, my mom decided to get a child more. So she got a donor and nine months later came a baby brother", she said laughing at the end and Harrison laughed as well, shaking his head.

"You didn't take that so well, I could imagine", he said and Eve chuckled shaking her head.

"Not at all. I hated him for weeks, but one day I accidentally hurt him and it was the first time I had ever heard him cry really loud, so I used the rest of the day making up for it. Ever since that day, I have been nothing but over protective of him"

Harrison nodded as he listened to every word his daughter was saying and couldn't stop admire how an amazing woman she had become. He was proud to call her his daughter.

"What's his name?"

"Edmund", she answered and Harrison nodded looking down.

"Does he have any wife or children?"

At that question Eve froze, not really knowing what to answer. This wasn't her place to tell. Especially not to a man she barely knows. "That's not my place to tell", she said and Harrison eyes her with worry in his eyes.

"Is everything alright? Did something happen?"

Eve could see the worry and sighed deep looking away. "Edmund lost his daughter a few years ago. Edmund is a lawyer and his opponent made some of his men go after his family. Edmund never made it in time"

Harrison looked at the woman in complete horror. What the man had been through, shouldn't any man come through. He didn't wish that to his worst enemy.

"Did he get justice?", he asked and Eve shook her head.

"They never found any evidence", she said and before Harrison could say something, a voice stopped them.

"Eve", Rooney called her wife out and the father and daughter turned to the girl. "Briana asked me to come and get you two. You wife is holding a speech mr. Davis", she said turning to the man and said rolled his eyes, though he smiled at the girl.

"Of course she is. Thank you Rooney", he said before driving away and Rooney gave him a smile before turning to Eve who had tears in her eyes.

* * *

Crevan walked inside the station and immediately discovered his grandfather standing by the desk. "Hey grandpa", Crevan greeted him and David turned to the tall boy.

"Crevan. You're working today?", he asked confused and Crevan shook his head.

"I needed some time away from the apartment. Ash's dad keeps showing up"

David looked confused at his grandson, not quite understanding the problem. "And that's bad how?", he asked sitting down on the desk as Crevan sat down in his chair.

"I don't know I just... What if he's just using her?"

"To what? What would be his purpose? He doesn't even know her"

Crevan looked down, thinking hard on that. David was right though. He didn't have a purpose. So why would he?

"I don't know"

David sighed and brought his hand to the boy's shoulder, squeezing it gently before standing and walking over to the darts. He took the arrows and went to stand behind the line before throwing them. The first hit a solid 15 while the other hit an 8.

"If you get a double on the next, I'm buying lunch", Crevan said looking down in a file and David looked at him, waiting for the boy to look back. Crevan looked up with challenge in his eyes and David threw the arrow without looking and hit it spot on the triple twenty.

"And your grandmother and I coming over for dinner this Friday", he said making Crevan sigh.

"Storybrooke is truly a boring town"

* * *

"She will be fine", Emma said as she made the popcorns ready and Regina who stood by the door to the kitchen, sighed nodding.

"I know, but Emma this is Violet... ho-how is she going to survive DC?"

Emma looked at her wife with worry. The equal worry, perhaps larger, was easily spotted in the brunette's eyes. "Hey, come", she whispered holding out her hand and Regina sighed and walked closer, taking it into her own.

"It will all be okay. We both know if Violet moves to DC, Ian is not letting her out of his sight. Hell Ash probably won't"

Regina chuckled nodding. Emma was right. None of them would let Violet go alone.

"Mama!", a yell was suddenly heard and they both turned to see Desmond run inside, tears rolling down his red cheeks. "DJ took my teddy", he cried and Regina sighed and took him into his arms.

"Come on"

Emma smiled as she watched her wife walk away and could only look down in happiness. She had everything she could ever wish for and so much more. A phone ringing was brought from her thoughts and she took out her phone from her back pocket and answered the call.

"Sheriff Swan-Mills speaking. What? What has he done? I'll be right there"

Emma immediately hung up and went to take out the popcorn before walking out of the kitchen, meeting Regina on the way. "Where are you going in such a hurry?", Regina asked with a chuckle and Emma sighed deep.

"My dad just caught Emmett doing vandalism in the school's yard", she said and Regina frowned.

"What?"

"Yeah. I'm going to the station now"

Regina nodded and received a kiss to her cheek before watching her wife leave the house.

* * *

"Grandpa you gotta trust me, I didn't do this", Emmett kept saying as he sat on a bench in the station. David sat by his desk, watching his grandson, spray paint all over his clothes and skin.

"Emmett I can't just take a party when it's my case. I shouldn't even be having this case, but the other people working here is your mother and Crevan and since they are the closest family members, I have to take it"

Emmett sighed, knowing he was right. He was even hoping to become a sheriff as well one day when his grandfather and mother had retired. A hope of him and Crevan working together to make Storybrooke safe.

"I'm here", a voice said and they both turned to see Emma walk inside.

"Mom! Please believe me, I didn't do any of this"

"Don't worry honey I believe you", Emma quickly said turning to her father. "Dad please"

"Emma you know I can't-"

"Go to hell with those rules! Emmett isn't a boy of vandalism! You know that", Emma defended her son and David knew she was right. Emmett had never done anything wrong. Ever.

But finding his grandson standing by the schools main building with a spray can in his hand and spray paint all over his body wasn't something he just couldn't look away from.

"Emma-"

"Dad no! At least let him tell his part of the story"

David sighed and turned to his grandson by the desk.

"Tell us what happened"

* * *

"That went better than expected", Rooney said out of the blue as she and Eve laid in the bed in their hotel and Eve nodded watching the tv. The comedian was worse than she thought he would be, so she switched the channel and landed on animal planet.

"Yeah it did"

Rooney looked up at her wife and a smile broke on her face. Eve felt the eyes and looked down at the girl laying against her chest.

"What?"

"You like him, admit it"

Eve turned back to the tv and Rooney knew it was a victory. "He's fine"

"Word", Rooney commented turning back to the tv and Eve chuckled. Her father was really fine. Literally.

"Are the boys sleeping?"

Rooney nodded watching the whales kill another baby whale. Eve felt Rooney's arms around her tightening and she knew Rooney was having one of her moments.

"It's okay", she whispered into her hair and Rooney nodded watching the screen. The two whales successfully kill the baby whale and let the mother swim alone.

"That's sad", Eve said and Rooney nodded, not able to say anything. She had always been soft on those stuff. Eve knew that all too well.

 _"Now remember you backpack", Rooney said as Wes stood with his small backpack in his hands. He smiled and held it up making Rooney chuckle._

 _"Good. Do you have your lunch?", she then asked and Wes smiled and held up his lunch box with his other hand._

 _"Good"_

 _"Alright handsome, why don't we get you on your way huh?", Eve said as she came walking in from the hallway and Wes smiled wide._

 _"Yeah!"_

 _Eve smiled wide at her son and offered her hand, making Wes grab it. "Alright sweetie, remember. Don't talk to strangers. Don't hit the other kids, no matter how horrible they are and always be nice to the grown ups, okay?"_

 _Wes nodded looking at his mother and Rooney nodded, feeling her heart break a little. And Eve saw it. And she knew what was coming. "Maybe we should wait another year. Maybe he isn't ready"_

 _And there it was._

 _"Rooney relax. Look how happy he is", Eve tried to settle her girlfriend but Rooney just let it pass by. Like she had with all the other attempts Eve had made the last few weeks._

 _"What if something happens to him?"_

 _"There won't. Babe please let him have this"_

 _Rooney sighed at looked down at their son, who was just staring down at his fingers. He knew better than to cut in on their discussions._

 _"Everything will be fine, Rooney"_

"You're thinking abut it again", Rooney said making Eve come back to the present and the older woman turned to her wife who looked up at her.

"Sorry"

"It's fine", Rooney said chuckling and Eve smiled at the sight.


	9. Adrenaline

**Hello everyone! Another update!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, so many things has happened the last couple of weeks and it's going to take me forever to explain, but I am here and I am back.**

 **I will be writing less because I have now gotten a full time job, so time will be very treasured.**

 **As you probably already have discovered, I have deleted the lates chapter "Love is difficult" and thats because I didn't feel like the chapter gave enough, so I kept writing on it, and now it's done. So here it is.**

 **NOTHING HAS CHANGED IN THE STORY. Just some more scenes for you guys to read**

* * *

Crevan walked down the stairs, seeing the five women still standing in the living room talking and they all turned to him as he walked in. "Crevan", Emma said the moment she saw him and the boy gave her a sad smile.

"Can you help me?", he asked turning to Olivia and Annalise and the two women shared a look before turning back to him, nodding.

"Of course. But we need to know everything", Olivia said and Crevan nodded walking over to the sofa where his mothers were sitting and sat down in between them.

"Tell her what you told me", Annalise said and Crevan took a deep breath. They all listened as he talked, but Eve saw Rooney standing in the doorway, silently calling her over and Eve immediately walked over to her.

"Everything okay?", Eve immediately asked and Rooney smiled nodding.

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you Briana just called. She wants to know when she can visit", she said and Eve nodded.

"Yeah sure, I'll uh... I'll talk to her later", she answered making Rooney nod. Eve gave her a smile and moved closer, brining her arms around her wife making Rooney inhale deeply. Feeling Eve's arms around her always made her feel safer than ever.

"Can you help him?", Rooney asked in a soft voice and Eve knew she couldn't lie to her.

"It's gonna be harder than any of us believe", she said and Rooney nodded. She pulled back from the hug, but felt Eve's arms staying around her waist making Rooney smile.

"I love you"

"I love you too", Eve answered and leaned in, kissing Rooney softly, making the girl smile into the kiss.

* * *

 **3 Week's Earlier**

Ian felt the coldness in his bed one early morning as he woke and he turned to see the other side of the bed empty. He furrowed his eyebrows as he got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom.

He saw lights coming from the living room and he knew it might be from the moonlight shining through the windows, but he discovered his girlfriend sitting by her MacBook, the web page of Grey-Sloan-Memorial Hospital on the screen.

"Babe?", Ian called her out, making himself present for her and the girl jumped turning to him.

"Ian. You scared me", she said breathlessly as she held a hand to her heart. Ian sighed in tiredness and looked at his girlfriend.

"Why are you up babe? It's three in the morning", he asked and Violet sighed turning to the computer. Ian looked at the screen and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why are you looking at that? Is everything okay?", he asked and Violet looked at him with a worried eyes.

"I... I need to tell you something", she said and Ian nodded looking worried back at her. It was obvious whatever she was going to tell him was important.

"Doctor Whale has transported me to Seattle. He doesn't believe I can learn more here in Storybrooke"

Ian nodded as he looked away and Violet knew this was it. She knew how important his mother was to him and she couldn't imagine him wanting to move away from her. Not too far away that it.

"Hey", he whispered now crouching in front of her. Violet felt him taking her hands into his own and he squeezed them gently.

"Do you want to go?", he asked and for the first time since Whale transported her, Violet actually thought about it. Did she really want to leave her friends and family in Storybrooke? Did she want to herself?

"I don't know", she whispered and Ian gave a sad smile.

* * *

"Finally home", Rooney groaned out as she and Eve and the two boys walked through the front door of Eve's house and Eve smiled at her wife as she placed their backs on the couch.

"Yeah. A week away from home is certainly a long time when you have those around", she said nodded towards their sons who had immediately went to their toys in the living room. How they weren't tired was beyond Rooney and her belief.

"Oh yeah"

They heard a ring tone and Eve looked at her phone, seeing a message from Ash. "Oh, Ash wants to meet for Coffee tomorrow", she said and Rooney nodded.

"Seems like she thought the same about you", she said as she walked to the kitchen and Eve looked at her wife with furrowed eyebrows.

"What do you mean?", she asked as she followed and Rooney chuckled turning to her.

"You said you wanted someone you could talk to. A friend. Apparently she's looking for someone too"

"What about Violet? She has her", Eve pointed out, but Rooney just chuckled.

"While that might be true. I understand if she needs to talk to someone other than Violet all the time. There are after all still things she keeps from Violet. Things you might could talk to her about", she said as she looked through the whole refrigerator and took out the outdated food.

Eve watched her in silence, too many thoughts going on in her head. Maybe Rooney was right. Maybe she did need someone she could talk to. Someone who wasn't her wife or now mother in law. Someone she knew she could trust who wasn't family. Technically anyway.

"You're right"

Rooney turned to her wife and smiled at her. "I know"

Eve felt herself blush at the soft yet smirky look Rooney gave her. She could feel herself become the teacher that fell in love with her student all over again. Coming back to the days where she would secretly look at Rooney in the classes and at lunch. Eve clearly remembered the day she first felt her heart beat for the young Swan-Mills girl.

 _It was a Friday, her last class of the week had just ended and Eve sighed in relief as she walked out of the classroom. She could clearly see a nice and long weekend in front of her._

 _Tonight was gonna be a loner night, a nice glass of wine with the romantic Friday movie on the television. This weeks would be playing Eat, Love, Pray. And old classic._

 _Saturday she would meet with Edmund, maybe trying to talk him into going out. Maybe on a bar._

 _Sunday would be a relaxing day with-_

 _Her thoughts were roughly interrupted as she felt a body against her own and she immediately recognized the scent. She looked down onto the floor, seeing Rooney on her knees, gathering her books._

 _"I'm so sorry miss Rothlo", she said all the while she was looking down and Eve immediately got down to help her._

 _"No sorry Rooney, I wasn't paying attention"_

 _She saw Rooney look up and their eyes met. Right there. In those brown eyes, she saw it. The light. The hint of something she hadn't seen in anyone for a long time._

 _Eve was certain that hadn't it been for the school bell, she had leaned in, but they both jumped back as the bell rung and she saw the huge blush on Rooney's face as the girl picked up her books. Eve didn't even get to say anything before the girl was out fo her sight. She looked down and saw one of Rooney's books in her hand._

"Babe?"

Eve came back to the present and saw Rooney standing right in front of her, their faces inches apart. She felt her arms around her and felt them tightening.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention", she said and Rooney chuckled shaking her head.

"What memory took you off to Neverland now?", she asked and Eve looked down, breathing deeply.

"Just something", was all she said before getting out of Rooney's arms, walking out of the kitchen. Never had she felt more like a pervert.

* * *

Regina walked into her house that evening and she could have sworn she heard nothing but silence. Silence. What she wouldn't give to get some silence. Living with four four year olds, almost five, and a sixteen year old and, while she might be forty nine, it felt like a five year old at times, was stressing her out.

Noise. Noise everywhere. Mommy here and mommy there. She couldn't handle it anymore. And right on queue.

"DJ stop! It's my last piece!", Duncan said yelled out and Regina groaned lowly as she opened her eyes, coming back from heaven with nothing but silence. She sighed hard and deep and walked into the kitchen, seeing her wife and the quadruplets sitting by the table.

"Hey", Emma greeted her wife as she walked in, 5 month pregnant belly on display.

Regina sighed watching her sons as they sat and screamed. Not able to listen to it, she walked back out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Emma furrowed her eyebrows at her wife's action and turned to her sons.

"Guys stop screaming!", she yelled and they all stopped, looking at their blonde mother.

"But mama DJ is-"

"I know sweetie, but stop screaming. Your mother is very tired okay? She's not feeling well lately okay?"

They all nodded looking back down at their food. Emma sighed deep closing her eyes for a few moments. After they have eaten, Emma put on a Disney movie for them before walking up the stairs to their bedroom and immediately saw her wife sleeping peacefully. She sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry I'm giving you so much pain Gina. I just want to make you happy. I will get everything under control. I promise"

She sat still for a few minutes, watching her wife sleep before she heard a knock on the front door. She leaned down kissing Regina's cheek before walking back out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She opened the door and saw a person she hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Becket?"

The brunette stood with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Swan"

* * *

"Are you serious right now? You expect me to accept that? She's my daughter too", Crevan said and Ash groaned out turning around from the now closed door, her father and Emmy just on the other side, on their way to Victors home.

"I know Crevan, but Emmy adores him. Don't you want Emmy to be happy?"

"Of course I do. But he's taking my daughter away from me"

" _Our_ daughter"

Crevan sighed and walked into his office, slamming the door behind him. A few minutes later he walked back out and towards the front door.

"Where are you going?", Ash asked as she sat in the living room.

"I'm going for a walk", he said and Ash watched him leave. She felt a tear fall down, but immediately brushed it away as she reached for her phone. Her eyes landed on Violet's name. But she hesitated as she looked further up her contacts and saw Eve's name on display.

Clicking on the call button, she sat down I'm the couch, waiting patiently.

Crevan walked towards the only place he knew was safe. He only walked for a few minutes before he arrived and he looked up at his old home, the safest place he knew. He smiled and walked towards the entrance and walked inside. He immediately heard the tv and walked into the living room, seeing his brothers watching a movie.

"Crevan!", Duncan yelled as he was the first person to discover him and the others turned to see their older brother standing a few feet away. They all smiled wide and stood from their seats on the floor running over to him. Crevan smiled wide at the greeting and squatted down, hugging them all in a big group hug.

"Hey you four. What are we watching?", he asked as he stood and Desmond took his hand into his own, making Crevan smile. He turned and saw Daniel having his arms up towards him. He smiled and took him into his arms before walking over to the couch. They all sat down next to him and they continued to watched the movie together.

He turned and saw Todd and Crevan walk inside. He smiled and brought arm over the couch, letting his hand greet the two foxes.

"Crevan?", a voice said and he turned to see his brunette mother stand in the doorway to the living room. He smiled and stood from his seat, walking over to her. He immediately brought his arms around her and Regina could feel all the feelings in the hug. It was obvious he wasn't there for just a visit.

"Is everything okay?", she asked into the hug, but all Crevan did was hug her even tighter and Regina felt herself worried.

"Crevan? What are you doing here?", they heard Emma ask and they both turned to see the blonde and another brunette walking out of the kitchen.

"Becket?", Regina asked and the woman nodded.

"Is everything okay?", Emma asked looking at her son and Crevan nodded looking at the unfamiliar woman.

"Who is this?", he asked and Emma looked at her friend before turning back to her son.

"This is Kate Becket. She's a friend of mine"

Crevan nodded looking the woman over. "Nice meeting you", he said holding out his hand and Becket took it, shaking it.

"You too"

* * *

Ash sat still in her living room when she heard a knock on the door. She immediately walked over and opened it, revealing Eve. She immediately brought her arms around her former teacher.

"Everything okay?", Eve asked, but Ash just shook her head as she kept hugging her. Eve smiled sadly and hugged the girl back. God knows she needed it.

"I thought we could go grab that coffee", Ash said as she pulled back a few moments later and Eve smiled nodding.

"Of course. But only if you tell me what's going on okay? You're worrying me", she said and Ash nodded in understanding.

The two women walked out of the apartment and walked to Granny's. The moment they found a booth and sat down, Eve gave Ash a knowing look and the girl sighed.

"Crevan doesn't like my dad", she started out and Eve had a worrying look on her face as she nodded, urging the girl to continue. "He doesn't exactly trust him you know?"

Eve didn't get to say anything before Ruby interrupted their conversation. "Hey guys. What can I get ya?"

"Just two cups of coffee please", Eve decided to say and, looking at Ash for confirmation and the girl nodded. Ruby nodded and walked back to the counter, leaving the two women alone. Eve turned to Ash once more and sighed deep, mentally preparing.

"Has your dad showed any reason for Crevan not to trust him?", she asked and Ash thought about it for a moment. Has he? She didn't know.

"Not that I know of", she said in a quiet voice and Eve nodded looking down.

"How does Emmy feel about him?"

Ash let a smile show.

"She likes him. She talk about him a lot", she said and Eve smiled at the thought. Emmy had always been a girl with a big mind and rambling was like second nature to her.

"It's not hard to recognize him in her either. She act very much like him", she continued and Eve chuckled nodding.

"Very much like you I suppose"

Ash sighed and nodded looking down at her fingers. "I just don't get why my mom would lie to me about this, you know? I thought she loved me enough", she said and that made Eve freeze.

"Don't. Don't do that Ashley. I may not know your mother, but I know how it is to be a mother. And we mothers can't love our children more than we do from the moment they are born. And you should know that too. You haven't loved Emmy any less since she was born. And neither has your mom. So don't do that in front of me"

Ash stared at the woman for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"You're right. Sorry"

* * *

 **2 Years Ago**

"Rooney come on, we don't got all day", Violet yelled out clearly too impatient.

"Give her time Violet. It's not everyday you get married", Regina said as she sat in the couch, Elisabeth next to her. Next to Elisabeth sat Crevan, phone in his hand.

"I know, I just want everything to be perfect"

Regina smiled at her daughter and kissed her temple before turning to see her son with his face down in the screen.

"Crevan put that thing away, Rooney will be out soon", she said and the boy groaned and put it way.

"I just don't get why I had to come with you"

"Because you're my brother and your opinion is important to me", a voice suddenly said and they all turned to see Rooney walk inside with a beautiful white dress on. She smiled wide as she stepped onto mini stage in front of a mirror.

Regina felt tears in her eyes as she watched her daughter in the first wedding dress. She turned to Violet who was staring blankly at her while Elisabeth smiled at her daughter in law. She turned lastly to her son who sat with a tear down his cheek.

"Please say something", Rooney begged after long seconds of silence. And Regina was the first to speak.

"You look beautiful sweetheart", she whispered, feeling her own tears falling, Crevan nodding in agreement. Now he suddenly understood why she wanted him with her and he was a thankful he went. Seeing his sister in a wedding dress made it all so realistic and he couldn't be happier for her.

"Too tasteless. Needs more volume", Violet quickly chipped in, standing from her spot on the couch, and Rooney rolled her eyes before turning around, looking herself in the mirror. She felt her own tears form.

"Wow", she whispered, a big smile on her face.

* * *

 **Present Time**

When Eve walked back inside her house, she could immediately hear screaming. Frowning she took off her jacket, leaving herself in a black tank top and walked down the hallway towards her and Rooney's bedroom where she opened and saw all her three family members laying in the bed, the tv on with a children's movie.

A smile creeped on her face as she saw their sleeping forms sprawled on the kingsize bed. Rooney was laying on her back, Jason on top of her while Wes laid next to her, her arm around his shoulders. Eve sneaked silently over and turned off the tv and kissed all of their head's softly before walking back out.

She went to the kitchen, deciding to get started on dinner. The next hour was a used to peel potatoes, boiling them and mashing them. One of the many recipes her mother had taught her was mashed potatoes and it was one of her favorites. The softness of the potatoes when there were no big pieces. Just smoothness. Like it melted on her tongue after every bite.

No wonder it was also Jason's favorite. Ever since he could eat the dish, he had loved it with all he had in his tiny body. Footsteps suddenly interrupted her and she turned to see Rooney walking inside the kitchen.

"Oh, it's you", Eve said shortly making the girl furrow her eyebrows.

"'Corse it is. Everything okay?"

Eve nodded and turned back to the potatoes she was currently mashing. Rooney sighed and walked closer to her wife. She gently brought her arms around her abdomen, kissing her bare shoulder blades.

"What happened earlier?", she asked softly making Eve stop her cooking. She sighed deep as she closed her eyes. She brought her hand gently to Rooney's own on her stomach and squeezed it softly.

"I just…", she stopped quickly again feeling the pain in her head increase. Rooney waited patiently for her wife to answer. She knew her migraines were coming more and more often recently and it made her worry sick, but she knew how to handle it. So she kept quiet and let her wife adjust to the small start of an upcoming migraine.

But before she could say anything more, a knock on the front door was heard in the tense silence. They both turned to the door, frowns on their faces. They both walked over to the door, Rooney opening it while Eve stood behind her. On the other side of the door stood two officers. The four familiar letters written on their blue uniforms.

"Good evening ladies", one of the officers greeted them and Rooney immediately felt Eve's arm around her, her hand landing on her hip. Rooney couldn't be more grateful for the action.

"Officers. How can we help?"

"We have reasons to believe you may have been the last person to see Gloria Hampton before her disappearance", the other officer stated and at first both Rooney and Eve furrowed their eyebrows ta the statement but then Rooney's face changed.

"Gloria? Short girl with dark brown hair. Piercing in her left ear?", she asked and Eve turned to her wife with even more furrowed eyebrows and a little worry.

"Yes ma'am. May we come in?"

* * *

"I'm just not sure what I should do you know? What if I lose her? Of course I do, but Emmy comes first now. No matter what"

His conversation with Ian took longer than he had anticipated. He didn't have time for this. He turned to see his blonde mother and her friend sitting by the kitchen island. He sighed and walked over and sat down by the big dining table.

"I just want what's best for her. No it isn't. I don't know, I just don't like him. No Ian, it's not like that, Emmy would never do that"

A sound interrupted his phone call and he looked at his phone screen, not recognizing the number. Sighing he ended his call with Ian and picked up the other call.

"Crevan Swan-Mills speaking", he started out but his face paled immediately. "What?"

He immediately hung up on the call and ran towards the front door, putting on his shoes and jacket. Checking his pockets he cursed when he couldn't find his car keys, remembering he walked here and ran towards the kitchen, startling the two women.

"Wow kid what's the rush?", Emma asked with a chuckle, but it was quickly gone when she saw how pale her son suddenly was.

"I need your car keys", he said determined and Emma frowned.

"What's going on Crevan?"

"Now ma! I don't have time for this!", he yelled making Emma stand from her seat.

"Not until you tell me what's going on young man"

Crevan groaned at ran out of the kitchen and out of the house. He ran down the street towards the hospital as fast as he could.


End file.
